Helado amor
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Era como si el frío les diera la calidez que buscaban en el corazón del otro. AU
1. 1: Mírame

_**Capítulo 1: Mírame**_

Apenas las calles de Noruega se habían bañado de aquel manto blanco, los parques y jardines ya se encontraban repletos de personas que buscaban pasar un momento agradable de aquella época tan fría como maravillosa, el invierno. Además de que la época navideña había dado comienzo desde hace algunos con el inicio de la venta de adornos, comida, regalos y todo lo que fuese necesario para aquella fecha tan aclamada.

— ¡Ya basta Toothless! — vociferó Stormfly lanzando la bola de nieve más grande que sus manos enguantadas pudieron crear, dando justo en su objetivo, la nariz de su enemigo.

Astrid comenzó a reír al ver la reacción de la víctima de su mejor amiga mientras creaba más bolas de nieve para seguir defendiendo su fuerte. Habían tenido suerte al conseguir esa parte de su parque preferido, pues tenían el espacio suficiente como crear sus defensas, crear municiones y de vez en vez salir corriendo en el intento de lanzar la bola de nieve en la espalda del otro.

Y como era de esperarse, quien había dado comienzo a todo aquel divertido alboroto, a pesar de que se encontraban en sus veinte, había sido nada más y nada menos que Toothless, al lanzarle una bola de nieve a Stormfly en la espalda.

— ¡Oblígame! — respondió una vez se había quitado todo el hielo de su rostro, tomando nieve del suelo y lanzándosela de regreso, fallando el tiro al casi darle a Astrid, pues ésta se había agachado un segundo antes de que el intento de bola le cayera en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! — Hiccup se cubrió al momento, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, mientras le acercaba más municiones a su amigo que las buscaba desesperadamente al ver que ambas chicas lo atacarían.

— ¡Ayúdame! — se quejó como pudo tratando de evitar que le dieran de nueva cuenta en la cara ante la comodidad de Hiccup de solamente pasarle las municiones en lugar de regresar los ataques.

Empezando a carcajearse, Hiccup tomó un par de bolas de nieve en cada mano. Ya era turno de ellos de liderar aquella guerra, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al asomarse del fuerte, las chicas ya estaban yendo hacia ellos, recogiendo nieve a su paso listas para darles fin.

— Eh… ¿Toothless?

El aludido, sumido en hacer la bola de nieve más grande de toda su vida, lo volteó a ver con molestia de ser interrumpido, viéndolo como se iba levantando de su lugar con las manos en alto en señal de que se rendía, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, así que sin pensarlo, tomó la enorme bola de nieve sin terminar y la lanzó a Stormfly, dándole en la cabeza.

— ¡Ahora sí Toothless!

El chico ni lo pensó, salió corriendo de ahí siendo perseguido muy de cerca por su amiga que apretaba lo más que podía la nieve que había alcanzado a tomar del suelo antes de ir tras él. Sin embargo, la carrera no duró tanto como le hubiera gustado a Toothless, pues aunque su intención era llegar hasta donde se encontraba la pista de patinaje, no lo consiguió como lo esperaba, ya que justo en la pequeña colina, que en primavera se encuentra llena de un hermoso césped, se resbaló, cayendo súbitamente hasta la pista con un grito de susto.

Stormfly se detuvo solo para poder reírse, olvidando el por qué iba detrás de él.

Hiccup y Astrid olvidaron también su pequeña pelea de nieve cuando escucharon el grito seguido de las risas de Stormfly, haciéndolos avanzar a donde sus amigos se encontraban, descubriendo lo que había pasado, mientras veía a Toothless intentar subir por el mismo lugar donde bajó, siendo inútilmente ayudado por Storm, pues aun no podía controlar por completo su ataque de risa.

— Esos dos van a terminar juntos— comentó Astrid sin dejar de verlos desde su lugar.

Hiccup la volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa, para regresar su vista a sus amigos.

— Es obvio que sí, ¿quién crees que diga primero lo que siente?

La rubia posó su mano en su mentón pensándosela un poco. No era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación, siempre que solía salir los cuatros, de una u otra manera terminaban solos el tiempo suficiente para pensar sobre aquel futuro noviazgo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos había dicho abiertamente lo que sentían por el otro, Hiccup y Astrid ya lo sabían, conocían a la perfección a sus mejores amigos como para conocer sus sentimientos aun cuando ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes al respecto.

— Toothless.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

— Bueno, Stormfly puede ser muy impulsiva a veces pero, cuando se trata de sus sentimientos es difícil que hable— lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa enorme— ¿y tú?

— Yo creo que será Stormfly— respondió con la misma sonrisa que ella le había brindado— Toothless es demasiado torpe en ese sentido.

— ¿Apostamos?

Ahora fue el turno de Hiccup de sonreír ampliamente.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué se lleva el ganador?

— Qué te parece…— su mirada seguía clavada en Hiccup mientras pensaba en algo que resultara bastante atractivo— el perdedor, hará lo que el ganador quiera.

— Interesante— respondió estirando su mano para cerrar el trato— ¿lista para perder?

— No estés tan seguro— respondió tomando su mano con un buen apretón.

Aunque ellos no eran los únicos que hablaban de sus amigos. Una vez que Toothless había logrado subir, compartió una mirada junto a una sonrisa llena de picardía con Stormfly. No necesitaban decir nada, pues con Hiccup y Astrid, no solo ellos eran conscientes de lo que sentían mutuamente, incluso los padres de los cuatro chicos lo sabían. Sus otros amigos lo sabían, quizás todo Noruega lo sabía, menos ese par de chicos con todo el potencial para ser una pareja oficial.

— Creo que es hora de regresa, tengo nieve hasta en los calzoncillos.

Storm volvió a reír, aunque no como lo momentos antes.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos!

0-0-0-0

— Un segundo más y me habría congelado.

—No seas exagerado Toothless— le respondió Astrid mientras tomaba asiento junto a él con una taza de chocolate caliente para ambos.

— Gracias— tomó la taza llevándosela directo a la boca y dar un buen trago— como tú no rodaste en nieve.

— No es nuestra culpa que seas torpe. — comentó Hiccup mientras encendía el televisor para conectarlo a internet y que pudieran ver una película.

— ¡Buena esa Hiccup! — respondió Stormfly desde la cocina logrando que Toothless hiciera un puchero de reproche.

Prácticamente así habían sido sus días desde que sus vacaciones habían iniciado. Salían a cualquier parte, ya fuera planeado o no y al anochecer o incluso antes, se iban a casa de alguno a ver una película con una taza de alguna bebida caliente o simplemente cenaban pizza mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa o planeaban que hacer al día siguiente. Y esa noche había tocado en casa de Toothless.

Una vez todos se encontraban acomodados en la sala, ya con su bebida cada quien y con mazapán como bocadillos, viendo una película que pusieron al azar, Toothless se levantó, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Stormfly, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Astrid y sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo que ya había ganado la apuesta.

— Hiccup, ¿podría venir por favor?

El castaño respondió con un simple voy antes de levantarse también e ir en dirección a la concina, donde luego de escuchar un par de quejas, Toothless salió y fue al baño, por lo que Stormfly aprovechó.

—Astrid— esa tonadita cantarina que utilizó hizo que la rubia sospechara— ¿podrías ir por más mazapanes?

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú?

— Porque yo los compré.

Astrid cambió su mirada de sospecha por una de molestia a pesar de que Storm no cambiaba esa mirada de perrito hambriento esperando poder persuadirla con aquello.

— Vamos, no seas así, además, a mí me interesa más la película que a ti. — respondió haciendo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el sofá.

Astrid suspiró vencida, levantándose muy en su contra hacia la cocina, pues no había nada más efectivo que aquel berrinche para obligarla a hacer las cosas, le resultaba tan desesperante que prefería hacer lo que le decía que seguir soportando lo que seguía de su cruce de brazos. Igual se la cobraría después.

En cuanto entró y se escuchó que conversaba con Hiccup, Toothless salió corriendo del baño listo para realizar lo siguiente de su gran plan. Un hilo transparente que sujetaba al final esa pequeña plantita que podría ponerle mucha emoción a la noche. El chico se subió al sofá para poder pegar con cinta el otro extremo del hilo, de manera tal que quedara un poco más arriba de la cabeza Hiccup, el más alto de los cuatro.

— Ya vienen, ya vienen— dijo algo exasperada Stormfly, susurrando lo mejor que pudo mientras retomaba su lugar al igual que Toothless, pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

Astrid traía un par de pequeños platos con más del postre que le habían encargado y Hiccup cargaba un pequeño traste con _julegrøt_ *, bastante caliente como para traerlo con una sola mano. Ambos se detuvieron a la entrada de la sala, ya que sus amigos estaban a la expectativa de su llegada, haciéndolos sospechar de algo.

Ambos miraban con atención sus asientos o cualquier imperfecto que hubiera a su alrededor, temiendo ser víctima de alguna de sus tantas bromas pesadas.

—Parece que ésta noche algunas personitas tendrán que besarse. — comentó divertida Stormfly, mientras Toothless gritaba emocionado prácticamente brincando en el sofá.

Astrid cerró los ojos comprendiendo enseguida la mirada pícara de su mejor amiga, aunque Hiccup sí levantó la mirada solo para comprobar lo que le insinuaban.

Se encontraban bajo un muérdago.

Hiccup pasó saliva sintiendo como su corazón se empezó a acelerar de sobremanera, sin poder moverse de su sitio, casi como si se hubiera congelado por completo, mientras que Astrid abrió de nuevo los ojos sintiendo ganas de lanzar los mazapanes y salir corriendo. Había un sentimiento tan molesto como emocionante.

—Permítannos— se ofreció Toothless a sostener lo que Hiccup llevaba, así como Storm lo de Astrid, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de soltarlo, como si eso fuera a evitar lo que estaban siendo obligados a hacer.

— ¿Saben que no vale si lo acaban de poner verdad?

— Claro, eso no funciona así— secundó Astrid, empezando a sentir sus manos sudar.

— Se dice que se deben de besar quienes quedan debajo del muérdago— recitó Toothless tomándolos a ambos por los hombros— pero no dice nada de la colocación, así que no les queda de otra.

— ¡Deben besarse! —continuó Storm, tomando por los hombros a Hiccup para girarlo al mismo tiempo que Toothless lo hacía con Astrid, dejándolos frente a frente.

Astrid lo miró a los ojos sin saber si estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquello que parecía tan absurdo pero que no la dejaba estar tranquila. Además, Hiccup ni siquiera podía mirarla, no dejaba a de rascarse la nuca mientras jugaba con su mano libre.

— Bien, entonces hazlo.

Hiccup miró a Astrid, quien había cerrado los ojos, dispuesta a cooperar, logrando que la sorpresa llenara los rostros de sus amigos. Hiccup miró sus labios mientras mordía los suyos inconscientemente, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo, quizás desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pasó saliva de nueva cuenta antes de tomar un poco de valor y sujetarla por los hombros, haciendo que Astrid se tensara automáticamente al saber que pronto sus labios se probarían por primera vez. Hiccup se acercaba lentamente, empezando a cerrar los ojos y a sentir que sus respiraciones nerviosas se mezclaban.

Ambos se olvidaron que tenían a un par de espectadores más emocionados que nadie, así como silenciosos, pues estaban seguros que sus latidos eran perfectamente audibles. Astrid pasó saliva antes de entre abrir sus labios para recibir los del castaño.

A nada de rozar sus labios, Hiccup se detuvo, pensando de nuevo en hacerlo o no.

Lamentó haberlo hecho. Pues Astrid abrió los ojos de golpe, retrocediendo un paso para poder besarlo rápidamente en la mejilla.

— ¡Listo! ¿Podemos regresar la película? No tengo idea de por qué están ahí. — dijo mientras retomaba su lugar con otro mazapán, esperando no verse tan obvia, de que aunque quería, no podía besarlo, su corazón seguía latiendo sumamente rápido.

Stormfly suspiró cansada regresando a su sitio mientras que Toothless se encargaba de regresar la película. El único que no se movió fue Hiccup, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, además de que no podía controlar sus emociones.

Miró a Astrid mientras le daba indicaciones a su amigo de dónde se habían quedado, hablando y actuando tan normal como sin nada hubiera pasado, lo cual lo hizo sentirse un tanto decepcionado y enojado consigo mismo por no actuar rápido y haberla besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, después de todo, el muérdago era la mejor excusa para ello, sus amigos le habían regalado la oportunidad y él la desperdició vilmente.

Como pudo volvió a su asiento, sin apetito y sin ganas de nada, haciéndosele casi imposible no ver de vez en vez a Astrid, quien por nada del mundo desviaba su atención del televisor, pues a pesar de que parecía como que no le importaba nada, sentía la boca seca y no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué rechazó a ese chico que más de una vez la ha hecho confundirse.

— ¡Ay Dioses! ¡¿Por qué?! — se quejó Stormfly, mientras se levantaba con su móvil que sonaba en manos. — ¡Qué!

Todos la vieron irse a la cocina para ni interrumpir la película que ya había sido pausada.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — cuestionó Toothless a la única que podía responder, ganándose la atención de ambos chicos.

—Es su ex novio, últimamente ha estado detrás de ella, y la verdad yo también ya me cansé de eso.

La molestia de Astrid más lo poco que se escuchaba de la cocina no le dio buena espina a Toothless, empezándose a sentir incómodo, a lo que Hiccup se acercó a él para darle unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de comprensión.

— Descuida Toothless, ella solo tiene ojos para ti.

El aludido se puso totalmente rojo ante el comentario de Astrid que se mofaba por su reacción, haciendo que la situación se calmara un poco.

Mientras que Hiccup solo podía pensar, y Astrid, ¿para quién tiene ojos?

* * *

* _julegrøt_ : arroz con mantequilla, azúcar y canela

* * *

El inicio de un pequeño long-fic ambientado en Noruega en época de fin de año, ¡son vacaciones, jinetes! ¿y qué mejor manera de apreciarlo que escribiendo sobre nuestra OTP?

Así es, tendrán a Risu durante éstas fechas :D

Cabe mencionar que hice un poco de investigación sobre como los noruegos festejan éstas fechas, así que si quieren conocer un poqutio más, los inviito a dar like a mi _nueva página,_ que la pueden encontrar como **Risu-chan** , es gratis :D

Sin más, dejando mi parloteo para la página, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **07-Diciembre-2016**


	2. 2: Escúchame

_**Capítulo 2: Escúchame**_

Tal como había prometido la noche anterior, ya se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de Hiccup a las once en punto de la mañana de Sábado, con los guantes de Stormfly que había olvidado entre al alboroto que se había armado ella sola antes otra molesta llamada que le imposible ignorar a causa de la insistencia.

Y a decir verdad, la que más molesta se sentía por ello era Astrid, se trataba de su mejor amiga y en verdad estaba cansada de verla ante el teléfono para rechazarlo de nueva cuenta, aunque eso no era todo. La razón por la que Stormfly había terminado con él hacía poco más de un año, era porque él era ese típico hombre posesivo que no la dejaba ni respirar sin dar una explicación del por qué lo hacía.

Lo peor de todo, era que creían que ya todo se había acabado meses atrás cuando se vieron por última vez solo para dejarle claro que Stormfly no estaba interesada y quizás nunca lo había estado por completo. Oh sí, Astrid creía firmemente que había aceptado ser la novia de un tipo como él con la finalidad de dejar atrás a Toothless.

— ¿No estás siendo muy cruel contigo y con él? — le había cuestionado Astrid, esa noche en la que había dado un sí muy inseguro.

— No lo creo, además, Dave me gusta.

—Pero no como Toothless. — Stormfly no supo cómo responder — Tú estás enamorada.

— No estoy de humor para conversar de esto As.

— ¿Y cuándo sí? — Negó antes de abrazarla y ser correspondida— Toothless es un gran chico al que seguro también le gustas.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar al gran hombre que vivía en esa casa, Stoick, quien gritó de emoción al verla y dejarla entrar, no sin antes darle un fuerte apretón de manos, que ya podía soportar, pues aun recordaba la primera vez que sintió su mano ser aplastada sin remedio al no esperarse tal fuerza en un simple apretón.

— Buenos días, señor Stoick.

— Tan educada como siempre, ¡entra! — Astrid asintió pasando a saludar a Valka que terminaba de ponerse guantes— ¡Hiccup, ya llegó tu futura esposa!

— ¡Stoick! — Regañó Valka al jurar que el rostro de Astrid se había quedado casi tan blanco como la nieve— Ellos solo son amigos.

Astrid no sabía ni que hacer, por lo que optó por dirigir su mirada a las escaleras, pretendiendo ignorar a los padres de su amigo, quien se encontraba a un par de pasos para descender, sintiendo los nervios de ver a Astrid luego de que su papá pusiera las cosas un poco tensas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se había empeñado a emparejarlos en los últimos días?

Todo había comenzado por culpa de Toothless y Stormfly con el muérdago, días atrás y de ahí, todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerlos sentirse incomodos en mitad de una reunión divertida lejos de ser una cita.

De hecho, le sorprendió que Astrid accediera a ir antes que los demás a reunirse con él en su casa, sabiendo que sus padres saldrían por las primeras compras navideñas y se encontrarían a solas por lo menos un par de horas y más aún cuando los gemelos los habían escuchado conversar, volviéndolos el centro de atención de la mesa, por no decir que de toda la cafetería. ¿Dónde le veían el romance al enseñarle a hacer galletas de jengibre?

¡Todo el mundo hace galletas de jengibre para navidad!

Bueno, hasta la mamá de Astrid le había insinuado que no creía en la palabra "amigos" cuando la usan con ellos.

— A decir verdad Hiccup— comentó con naturalidad la mujer que lo acompañaba en la cocina, mientras Astrid peleaba con Stormfly en la sala para responder el móvil—Eres el único chico que me parece perfecto ara mi hija.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Vamos, nadie les cree esa amistad tan linda que poseen.

Y ahora su papá. Solo esperaba que eso no hiciera la situación incómoda una vez que los dejaran solos. Se palmeó la cara y comenzó a bajar, fingiendo no haber escuchado absolutamente nada, aunque su papá se encargó de repetirlo.

— Vamos Hiccup, no la hagas esperar, ¿acaso no…

— Vamos Stoick, se nos hace tarde— por suerte para ambos, Valka ya se lo llevaba afuera, permitiéndoles respirara de nuevo al cerrarse la puerta.

Astrid soltó una pequeña risa para liberarse de su tensión mientras se quitaba los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro. Colocando todo en el perchero, lista para comenzar con su pequeña clase.

— Los chicos llegaran a eso de la una.

— Bien, el tiempo suficiente.

— Ya está todo listo, vamos a la cocina.

Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar, donde Hiccup ya tenía todo listo para preparar las tan anheladas galletas de jengibre. Las cuales, le había jurado a Astrid, eran más sencillas de hacer de lo que parecían y la verdad esperaba que fuera así, ya que no quería desesperar a Hiccup con su torpeza en la cocina.

—Comencemos con el azúcar, el agua, el cacao, el jengibre….

— ¡Espera Hiccup! Más lento, ¿cómo van o qué?

El castaño se río burlonamente al verla con una taza a medio llenar de azúcar.

— Perdón, perdón, es la primera vez que le enseño a alguien a cocinar.

— No es gracioso.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Y si ponemos otro muérdago?

Stormfly lo recriminó con la mirada conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con aquella tonta idea.

— Admitámoslo, no se van a confesar nunca.

— Snotlout, eso no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes? — le respondió Fishlegs antes de darle otro mordisco al panqueque que recién había comprado.

— ¿Y si les decimos que se gustan sin que el otro se dé cuenta? —sugirió la gemela poniéndose frente a todos, obligándolos a detener su caminata por el centro comercial.

— Los dos son igual de obstinados—respondió Toothless, comiéndose de golpe el último pedazo de pastel que compartía con Stormfly.

Tuffnut chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención de todos.

— Me disfrazaré de cupido y entonces…

— ¡No! —gritaron todos al unísono retomando la caminata.

Todos estaban decididos a ayudar, pues ya habían esperado mucho tiempo a que las cosas se dieran por sí solas y que nada pasara.

0-0-0-0

Con harina en toda la cara, Astrid se dejó caer rendida al sofá, luego de haberse equivocado un par de veces, por fin había conseguido que la masa no se rompiera y proceder así a la cocción de diferentes figuras.

Hiccup se sentó a su lado, una vez había programado el cronómetro para saber cuándo estaría lista su creación. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. De pronto, Astrid visualizó una pequeña flor al lado del televisor apagado.

— ¿Acaso eso es muérdago?

Hiccup suspiró antes de responder y darse cuenta de a qué se refería exactamente.

— Sí, mi mamá piensa poner algunos por toda la casa la noche de navidad — de pronto se empezó a sentir nervioso— los pondrá en lugares estratégicos porque quiere formar algunas parejas…

Justo al terminar de decirlo, sintió un enorme arrepentimiento por no haber elegido con más inteligencia sus palabras, pues no necesitaba ver a Astrid, además de que no podía hacerlo, para saber que el tema le pudo haber resultado un poco incómodo.

— Y…a ti, ¿te gustaría besar a alguien?

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo responder a la pregunta o cómo reaccionar, puesto que, Astrid no entendía por qué la había formulado en primer lugar, pero debía admitir que estaba esperando una respuesta en concreta, aunque no sabía con seguridad cuál. Mientras que Hiccup no podía creer que le preguntara aquello después de lo que había pasado, ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta que a quien quería, quiere y espera besar era ella?

Sin miedo, pero ocultando su nerviosismo, Astrid se giró en su asiento para ver de frente a su amigo que tenía los labios apretados, casi como si pensara qué responder, lo que le hizo pensar a Astrid que sí había alguien y se negaba a la idea de aceptar que sentía desilusión el no ser ella. Pero esa ocasión parecía que sí. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado para tratar de hacer presión con la mirada y que Hiccup respondiera de una buena vez.

— La verdad es que sí. — Reunió todas sus fuerzas y valor para responder, sin embargo, no podía mirarla aún, pues sentía que sus ojos hablarían por él y tenía intenciones de hacer otra cosa — pero, no sé si ella quiera, ¿tú qué opinas?

Respiró hondo antes de girarse también y poder enfrentarla al fin, descubriendo que quedaban más cerca de lo que creían, haciendo que la tensión incrementara tanto como el ritmo cardiaco.

Fue el turno de Astrid para pensar bien sus palabras. Sentía una emoción rara que crecía en su interior. Inconscientemente, miró los labios de Hiccup que la incitaban a terminar con la distancia de una buena vez y terminar lo que habían empezado.

— Dudo que no, eres un chico increíble Hiccup, — se sonrieron mutuamente. —Quizás debas preguntarte, ¿realmente lo quieres tú?

No se dieron cuenta de en qué momento comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, acercándose cada vez más, queriendo sujetar la mano del otro sin intentarlo por miedo al rechazo.

— Sí, más de lo que pensé— susurró sin dejar de ver los labios entreabiertos de ella, casi tan cerca como la última vez.

Las palabras sobraron en ese instante y se tomaron las manos con más seguridad. Se sentían tan nerviosos como ansiosos por poder al fin, aclarar muchos pensamientos turbios que pasaban por la mente de ambos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que, nunca habían podido resolver e incluso, algunos habían preferido dejarlos morir en la profundidad de sus memorias.

El timbre sonó.

Sus amigos habían llegado y solo abrieron sus ojos sin acortar la distancia, soltando, sin quererlo, con lentitud sus manos y empezar a reincorporarse. Hiccup fue directo a la puerta, mientras Astrid casi corrió a la cocina a mirar a través del cristal del horno como las galletas se veían un tanto diferentes.

— ¡Llegamos! — gritó Toothless una vez dentro, empezando a oler por todos lados el aroma de las galletas. — Espero te hayan quedado bien Astrid.

— Yo lo dudo— comentó con cierta burla, Stormfly mientras iba directo a la sala seguida de los gemelos y Fishlegs.

— ¡Stormfly! — recriminó Astrid desde la cocina.

El ambiente se había hecho ruidoso y alegre, pero los corazones de Hiccup y Astrid seguían acelerados y no dejaban de repasar el momento que cavaban de pasar, pues por un momento lo habían sentido como un sueño.

— Te noto raro Hiccup.

— ¿De qué hablas Snotlout? Entra de una vez.

Y con ese simple comentario, Storm y Toothless, sonrieron gustosamente llenos de picardía, sin compartirlo el uno con la otra. Algo había pasado y no se quedarían con la duda, pero mientras eso pasaba, disfrutarían de la primera reunión entre todos, desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

En memoria de J.K.

 **19-Diciembre-2016**


	3. 3: Siénteme

_**Capítulo 3: Siénteme**_

Habían pronosticado una tormenta de nieve para aquella mañana que terminó durante hasta poco más del medio día, por lo que se tuvieron que quedar en sus casas y solo comunicarse por medio de internet. La nieve había cubierto aún más la ciudad, pero esperaban poder salir al atardecer para ir al centro y admirar la encendida del árbol navideño.

Así que el chat de los cuatro estaba muy activo, comentarios triviales, chistes malos que por ser demasiado tontos, de verdad les daba risa, Toothless tenía esa habilidad, de hacer reír a la gente incluso por medio de internet con chistes que si lo dijera cualquier otra persona, no causarían el mismo efecto.

Y a pesar de la actividad entre los cuatro, los chats privados también estaban siendo muy activos, especialmente el de Stormfly y Astrid. Sorprendentemente, quien había sacado a flote el tema que tanto había sido evitado, fue la misma Astrid, ya no soportaba estar molestándose a sí misma con tanto, necesitaba que alguien le diera una cachetada que la hiciera reaccionar.

Tal era su necesidad de hablar que terminó por marcarle al móvil a Stormfly, le empezaba a ser molesto tener que escribir tanto. Odió la nieve en ese momento, pues de no ser por ello, ya estaría en casa de su mejor amiga en una especie de terapia psicológica.

— Primero cálmate Astrid, no le veo la gravedad al asunto.

— ¡¿Cómo que no le ves gravedad?! ¡Hiccup es mi amigo!

Storm volteó los ojos con ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba, si querían lograr algo, primero debía hacer que Astrid aceptara, confesara y quisiera, pues si seguía en aquella absurda negativa, ni aunque trajeran a cupido a dispárales, funcionaría.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no querías hacerlo? — Astrid apretó los labios, simplemente escuchando— Creo que antes de cualquier cosa, debes entender lo que tu corazón quiere, lo que realmente sientes, ¿hasta cuándo piensas engañarte a ti misma? ¿Tanto miedo tienes al rechazo que es imposible suceda?

Ambas escucharon como vibraba el móvil de la otra, seguramente acababan de notar su ausencia en el chat. Astrid seguía callada sin entenderse a sí misma, quería decir que sí, que lo quería, que estaba enamorada y demás, pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo, es decir, Hiccup había logrado hacerla sentir eso que nadie más había conseguido.

Pero tenía miedo. Demonios, cómo tenía miedo y eso la hacía rabiar, se sentía tonta por estar tan asustada con algo tan simple.

Simple.

Hiccup era todo menos simple.

— No sé… ¿Y qué si sí me gusta? —Podría jurar que escuchó sonreír a Storm—me gusta nuestra amistad, ¡me encanta! No creo estar dispuesta a arruinar si algo sale mal.

— Y si… ¿En lugar de arruinarse se mejora?

— Es mucho el riesgo, un precio que no estoy dispuesta a pagar. — Suspiró con cansancio escuchando de nuevo el vibrar del móvil—me aseguraré de no hablar del tema con Hiccup y olvidar lo que pasó.

Stormfly tronó los dientes, necesitaba idear algo pronto, algo que ayudara principalmente a Astrid entender que nada podría salir mal entre ellos y aunque así fuera, su amistad podría quedar intacta si ellos así lo desean, solo debía dejarse llevar un poco, que las cosas se den solas, pero si no daba el paso más importante de aceptarlo, nada avanzaría y entonces sí, las cosas no tendrán el bonita final feliz que se merece.

— Como quieras, aunque ésta tarde tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo, te la voy a dar, depende de ti si la aprovechas o no. — No supo qué decir, por lo que se limitó a callar esperando que continuara— Ahora pongamos de acuerdo, quiero el mejor lugar para la encendida del árbol, llegaré antes contigo si así lo quieres.

— Bien.

0-0-0-0

Tal como habían quedado, para el atardecer, el par de amigas ya esperaban a los chicos en la plaza central, que se encontraba decorada con miles de luces que aún estaban apagadas y desde casi cualquier punto era visible el árbol de árboles, era grande de todas partes y ya estaba listo para iluminarse.

— En cuanto Toothless y yo vayamos a comprar mazapán, tendrás tu oportunidad, ya sabrás qué hacer.

Astrid solo suspiró aun pensando qué pasaba por su mente. Lamentablemente para ella, ya no tenía tiempo pues ya las saludaban desde lejos sus compañeros de aventuras, sorpresivamente, ese día todos portaban un gorro.

—Ya estamos todos, ¿ahora qué? — cuestionó Toothless.

— Deberíamos caminar a ver qué hay a los alrededores, aún nos queda como una hora antes de apartar nuestros lugares para el evento.

Respondió Hiccup logrando que todos avanzaran sin más por el lado contrario de donde habían llegado los chicos. Había muchas cosas por ver, regalos sorpresas, comida y claro, no podía faltar uno que otro grupo de cantantes, llenando el ambiente con villancicos que Stormfly se puso a cantar más de una vez.

Compraron unos cerditos de chocolate para cada quien antes de ir a presenciar el show de otro grupo de cantantes que parecía ser el principal de la noche y que pronto mostraría lo mejor de sí para el evento principal.

Mientras escuchaban, Stormfly casi se estaba ahogando con el cerdito por la velocidad con la que se lo comía, lo que causó que Toothless la mirara como si de un ente extraterrestre se tratara, ni siquiera disfrutaba los bocados y parecía que se encontraba compitiendo por romper el record mundial de comer en el menor tiempo posible el mazapán.

Luego de toser escandalosamente, siendo auxiliada por Toothless que no cambiaba la manera en que la miraba y ganándose la atención de Hiccup y Astrid sin saber qué sucedía, habló entrecortadamente deseando tener algo para beber.

— Vamos por más mazapán. — No le dio tiempo a Toothless de responder, solo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo avanzar aun tosiendo un poco.

Astrid sintió cómo su corazón latía. Ahí estaba su oportunidad, ¿ahora qué? Estaba a solas con Hiccup ¿qué seguía? ¿Qué clase de oportunidad era esa sin saber qué debía hacer exactamente? Bien, estaba a solas con Hiccup. Excelente.

— ¿Qué pasa con Stormfly? — comentó divertido Hiccup, una vez los perdió de vista.

— Está loca, ¿quieres seguir viendo?

— Claro.

Siguieron viendo lo que les faltaba, escuchando cada vez más lejos el cantar de los villancicos. Hiccup se vio muy entusiasmado por jugar para ganar un peluche de dragón, que aunque Astrid pensaba quería para él, sus intenciones eran otras, quería hacer aquel cliché que veía en cualquier película, donde, los protagonistas tienen una cita y él gana un peluche para ella.

Lamentablemente para él, perdió en su última oportunidad para conseguirlo, ganándose la risa burlona de Astrid y que lo estuviera molestando hasta que se sentaron en una banca que quedaba suficientemente cerca del árbol para saber el momento exacto en que debían aparatar su lugar, pues ya faltaban poco más de quince minutos.

— Hiccup. — La volteó a ver empezando a sentir nervios, sin responderle, esperando a que continuara. Aunque no se encontraba segura de lo que diría a continuación. — Sobre el otro día… lo lamento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

No sabía qué responder y cómo deseaba poder leer aquello que pasaba por su mente. Mientras que Hiccup empezó a sentir una gran desilusión que le hizo sentir un vacío en el pecho.

— Tú bien sabes por qué. Me dejé llevar, no volverá a ocurrir.

No sabía qué responder, a decir verdad, no se esperaba que Astrid fuera a hablar como si algo malo hubiera sido. ¿Acaso lo fue? Quizás sus miedos eran reales y Astrid no le correspondía de ningún modo y la había incomodado al intentar besarla.

— Astrid yo...

—No digas más, olvidémoslo, ¿te parece? — Le sonrió ampliamente antes de levantarse— y mejor vamos por un buen puesto o Stormfly nos lo recriminará después.

0-0-0-0

El momento fue espectacular, se encontraban a la distancia perfecta para que la magia hiciera efecto sobre ellos, después de todo, se encontraron en una completa oscuridad mientras el villancico más alabado por todos en Noruega sonaba y le daba un ambiente agradable a la encendida del árbol.

Stormfly parecía niña pequeña, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión y esperanza, haciendo que Toothless disfrutara mucho más el espectáculo por verla tan feliz. Astrid también tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Hiccup, bueno, hacía la lucha por lucir feliz pero la conversación que había tenido momentos antes con Astrid retumbaba en su cabeza. La veía sonreír sintiéndose cada vez más enamorado y al mismo tiempo destrozado.

Tanta luz no lograba iluminar su corazón que se había apagado por un momento.

Tenía la sonrisa en el rostro pero por el interior no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo que fuera, algo le decía que Stormfly le había dado esa oportunidad con otro objetivo y probablemente hubiera sido mejor no haber hecho nada, pues sentía que su amistad con Hiccup de un modo u otro se había fragmentado.

Cruzaron miradas en medio del coro de otro villancico que todo el mundo cantaba menos ellos.

Cruzaron miradas solo para darse cuenta que algo pasaba por la mente del otro, un sentimiento que bien podía ser amor de no ser porque estaban cegados por la decepción y confusión.

Hiccup sonrió de lado.

Astrid desvió su atención.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Simplemente gracias :3 la verdad ya extrañaba mucho, demasiado escribir para mi querido fandom y también tenía ganas de escribir drama y romance, algo ligero para cerrar el año xD

Y ya por último, los invito a dar like a mi página de FB :D me encuentran como Risu-chan

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor

 **21-Diciembre-2016**


	4. 4: Prométeme

_**Capítulo 4: Prométeme.**_

— ¡No hemos comprado cerditos! — gritó Stormfly terminando de buscar desesperadamente en las cuatro bolsas que cargaba.

— Tienes razón, — respondió Hiccup verificando sus bolsas— esperen aquí, iré rápido. ¿Me ayudan?

Astrid recibió un par de bolsas y Toothless las otras. Se habían ofrecido a realizar las últimas compras para la cena de navidad, por lo que los padres de cada quien a provechó para darles una pequeña lista que se hizo enorme al juntarlas todas. A pesar de que no era mucho, en conjunto se hizo demasiado, además de que no había tienda o puesto que no estuviera lleno, lo bueno de ser cuatro es que podían dividirse y hacer la compra más rápido.

Casas de jengibre que esperaban a ser armadas, mantequilla y arroz extra, almendras, pasas, regalos y adornos, una que otra bebida, en fin, destalles finales que por una u otra razón habían quedado al final.

—Recuérdenme hacer éstas listas mucho antes de noche buena, cuando toque en mi casa. — comentó Toothless una vez habían conseguido un sitio donde sentarse en lo que Hiccup regresaba.

— Hecho—respondieron al unísono sus acompañantes.

El ambiente navideño se sentía aún más para esas horas de la mañana. Astrid estaba sumamente entusiasmada, pues había logrado su cometido no tener a Hiccup presente en su cabeza y solo centrarse en lo que pasaba en tiempo real. Aún sentía que Hiccup actuaba un poquito diferente de vez en vez pero nada que la alertara o la hiciera sentir mal, después de todo, era obvio que no se comportaría igual durante un tiempo, quizás hasta que quedé totalmente en el olvido aquel…incidente.

— Ya quiero que llegue la noche, muero por probar el _ribbe_ _de la mamá de Hiccup, olía delicioso en la mañana._

 _Astrid volteó a ver a su amiga antes de responderle._

— Pero todavía no lo cocía, ¿cómo es que ya lo podías oler?

Stormfly sonrió ampliamente, logrando que sus acompañantes rieran un poco. A veces no la entendían del todo. En eso estaban cuando Hiccup llegó a ellos con una caja algo pequeña.

— Fue lo que pude conseguir.

Todos miraban la caja que contenía quizás cinco cerditos de mazapán y llevaban muchas almendras como para solo cinco cerditos. Suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo antes de repartirse las bolsas y empezar con la búsqueda final, debían encontrar por lo menos otra caja más.

Después de todo, no era divertido si no había solo uno o dos desafortunados que no encontraron la almendra escondidas.

0-0-0-0

Para las cinco de la tarde, cuando ya no había casi nada de luz de día, ya llevaban rato caminando por la ciudad, disfrutando del comienzo oficial de la navidad, admirando la ciudad y con suerte poder ver, aunque sea una pequeña parte, fugaz y muy lejana la aurora boreal. Stormfly no había parado de comer en todo el día y Toothless parecía tener intenciones de alimentarla aún más, pues no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de invitarle algún otro aperitivo cada que pasaban por un puesto o tienda, claro que poco a poco iban siendo menos los que se encontraban abiertos.

Por su parte, Hiccup y Astrid se abstenían de comer lo que fuera, a pesar de que el primero ya tenía hambre a causa de que se había saltado el almuerzo, pero ya aprovecharía la cena para recuperarlo.

— Mira Hiccup— le habló Astrid señalando el cielo—…no, creo que solo fue un reflejo.

— Llevas señalándome reflejos desde hace un rato. — se burló de ella.

— Es que en verdad quiero ver la aurora…

— Podemos ir a Tromp _ø_ a probar suerte y de paso a esquiar, ¿te parece?

— Suena bien, hace mucho que no esquiamos.

Ambos se sonrieron, un tanto absortos de su alrededor, eso hasta que escucharon que Stormfly decía, casi gritando, que la dejaran en paz. Desviando su atención a sus amigos que estaban un poco más delante de ellos, notaron que había alguien más acompañándolos, un chico de tez clara, cabello rojizo de la altura de Hiccup o un poco más alto.

—Dave…— susurró con molestia Astrid antes de dirigirse hasta su amiga con Hiccup pisándole los talones.

Toothless tenía apretado el paquete galletas que sostenía, y la mano libre ya era un puño que de a poco empezaba a perder la coloración de los nudillos. Stormfly tenía los brazos cruzados con el rostro inexpresivo, viendo como su ex novio le suplicaba y la sujetaba casi con desesperación los brazos.

— Detente ya, ¿acaso no tienes dignidad? ¡Mírate! — Hablaba entre dientes, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta e incómoda, pues no faltaban las miradas curiosas de quienes pasaban por su lado. — Tienes que parar, ya estoy rozando el límite.

— No lo entiendes amor mío, debemos estar juntos. — su mirada suplicante cambió a una un tanto aterradora. Ahí estaba la razón de por qué Stormfly lo había dejado— _Tú eres mía_.

Storm cambió su mirada a una un poco asustada. A Dave no le importó quien pudiera escuchar su, hasta cierto punto, amenaza. Toothless miró a Stormfly, comprendiendo en seguida que ya había dejado que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, avanzó los pocos pasos que había dejado de distancia para la privacidad de su amiga sin descuidarla.

— ¡Repítelo! — gritó Astrid para sorpresa de todos, menos de Storm.

Hiccup intentó inútilmente tomarla por los hombros y evitar que actuara impulsivamente, o quizás no tan impulsivamente, conociéndola, estaba seguro de que era algo que tenía tiempo con ganas de hacerlo, especialmente porque Astrid se llevaba el primer lugar en agresividad, Stormfly el segundo.

Dave la miró con molestia, siempre la había visto así, pero jamás advirtió que fuera capaz de golpearlo. Su puño cerrado con la misma fuerza con que llegó hasta su nariz, el dolor fue insoportable y la sangre no se contuvo. Cayó al suelo de bruces sosteniéndose la cara, incrédulo por no haber previsto que algo así ocurriría.

Hiccup y Toothless ya sostenían a su amiga por los brazos, aún sin creerse que realmente lo hubiera golpeado. Una vez se los había dicho, que tenía ganas de hacerlo y aunque creyeron estar listos para evitarlo, su shock fue más grande y la detuvieron demasiado tarde.

— Ya vete Dave… — dijo por fin Stormfly, empezando a recuperar su valor— Se acabó, desde hace mucho y que te quede claro, _no soy tuya_ ni de nadie. Si no te vas ahora, el siguiente golpe te lo daré yo.

Hiccup le hizo señas a su amigo para que soltara a Astrid, que ya respiraba con tranquilidad, y fuera junto Stormfly para evitar que las cosas se pusieran aun peor. Además de que el rostro de Dave se trastornaba cada vez más, su orgullo había sido golpeado.

— Esto no se va a quedar así. — comentó lleno de rabia una vez se había levantado, aun conteniendo la sangre de su nariz. — Nunca me agradaste Astrid y tú, no será la última vez que me veas.

— Más te vale que sí— fue Toothless quien intervino, con el rostro lleno de seriedad pero con un tono amenazante. Estaba realmente enojado. — Porque no me voy a esperar a que siquiera hables para darte lo que te mereces.

Sin decir más, Dave se fue, no sin antes competir con la mirada de Toothless que a más de uno le pudo haber dado escalofríos. Stormfly se aferró al agarre de su amigo que le sostenía el brazo antes de sonreírle ampliamente y soltarse para poder abrazarlo, lo que no solo hizo que se calmara, también lo hizo ponerse demasiado nervioso.

— Gracias Toothless.

Hiccup y Astrid comenzaron a reírse, lo que dio fin al ambiente pesado que se había armado, así como Astrid empezó a sacudir su mano que estaba a nada de acalambrarse.

— Recuérdame no hacerte enojar As. — Comentó Toothless, luego de que Storm lo soltara y siguiera comiendo las galletas que eran prácticamente polvo, —estoy seguro que le rompiste la nariz.

— Pues a mí me parece que a quien no debemos hacer enojar es a ti.

Hiccup comenzó a reírse contagiando a los demás con ello, pues Toothless se había puesto demasiado nervioso y apenado. En ello estaban cuando el móvil de Hiccup sonó, un mensaje de su padre. Era momento de volver.

0-0-0-0

La casa de los Haddock estaba llena, celebrando la navidad en grande. Todos habían sido invitados sin excepción y la música, como la televisión, llenaba el lugar, aunque no más que el ruido de las risas y las conversaciones.

Los gemelos habían retado a Stormfly y Toothless en una competencia por hacer la mejor casa de jengibre y en el menor tiempo posible. Snotlout no paraba de beber la cerveza navideña mientras molestaba a Fishlegs para que lo acompañara, esto mientras presenciaban la competencia, junto a Hiccup y Astrid que compartían un plato de _julegrøt._

Así mismo, Stoick ayudaba a Valka en la cocina junto a la mamá de Astrid y Toothless, revisando que la cocción del ribbe fuera la correcta, así como revisaban alguno que otro platillo con falta de toques finales. Spitelout estaba enfrascado en un juego de cartas con la mamá de Stormfly. Y los padres de los gemelos, como los de Fishlegs conversaban amenamente en la sala, viendo los típicos cantos de villancicos que transmitían sin falta alguna cada año.

Cualquiera que pasara por la calle, podría escuchar a la distancia que se estaba dando una gran celebración.

— ¿Quieres más? — preguntó Hiccup, una vez se habían terminado lo que comían.

— No, espero a la cena.

—De acuerdo— respondió antes de levantarse con el plato.

La noche fue avanzando así. La cena llegó pronto y habían declaro un empate para las casa de jengibre. El árbol se encendió y más de uno había cedido a los efectos del alcohol, el primero en caer había sido Snotlout.

Las carcajadas de Stoick llenaban el lugar y pronto se empezaron a servir los platos de julegrøt, dejando a Stormfly sin ningún premio, pues por más que lo intentó, las almendras no habían quedado en su plato, por lo que debía pagar la apuesta que había hecho con Toothless, quien había encontrado tres almendras y con ello, ganado los tres cerditos de mazapán que tanto quería.

— ¡Tramposo!

—No es mi culpa que tengas mala suerte y no supieras elegir tu plato.

Estaban ensimismados en su pequeña discusión cuando una bulla empezó, lo que los hizo dejar de hablar y mirar a su alrededor. Hiccup había empezado los vítores y ya eran el centro de atención.

Stormfly se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos. Entonces Toothless entendió. Habían caído en una de las trampas que Valka había colocado y a decir verdad, eran los primeros en caer y todo gracias a que no eran conscientes de a donde caminaban por estar discutiendo.

— ¡Se pararon bajo el muérdago! —gritó Valka consiguiendo que de nuevo todos empezaran a gritar con emoción, especialmente Hiccup y Astrid. —Es navidad chicos, no pueden negarse.

Mientras empezaban a gritar de uno en uno hasta volverse una sola voz, el típico canto que pedía beso. Stormfly y Toothless se fueron girando hasta quedar de frente, con una ligera diferencia de altura que obligaba a Stormfly estirarse para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Ambos pasaron saliva con nervios, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Stormfly posó sus manos en los hombros de él, mientras las manos de Toothless se acomodaron en la cintura de ella. Reaccionando rápidamente, ambos evitaron lo que querían y dejaron caer el beso en la mejilla del otro.

— ¡Así no! — se quejó, para sorpresa de mucho, Snotlout, haciendo que la pequeña pareja se pusiera roja de la pena cuando se habían soltado.

— ¡Bésense bien! — secundó Ruffnut, ocasionando que Tuffnut comenzara de nuevo la ovación del beso.

Stormfly no sabía a donde mirar, no los iban a dejar en paz y Toothless también lo sabía. Debían besarse bien si querían que los dejaran en paz, pues principalmente los que estaban alcoholizados pedían el beso y para pena de los dos, sus madres también lo aclamaban.

— Solo hay que hacerlo— susurró Stormfly, volviendo a girarse para tenerlo de frente. — Uno rápido.

— De acuerdo— respondió de la misma forma, tomándola de los hombros, empezando a sentirse más nerviosos.

— Uno— empezó Storm.

—Dos— respondió Toothless

—Tres... — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y sus labios se unieron en un beso demasiado tímido, que no pasó del simple roce de labios, logrando que sus espectadores gritaran emocionados. Se separaron sintiéndose aturdidos, con un cosquilleo que les impidió desviar su mirada del otro. Storm se mordió el labio inferior y Toothless apretó los suyos antes de darse la espalda e ir en diferentes rumbos de la casa. Todos quedaron satisfechos.

0-0-0-0

Para las cuatro de la mañana, solo el árbol de navidad se encontraba encendido y ya todos roncaban, los jóvenes se habían quedado en la planta baja, unos en el suelo, otros en camas improvisadas, otros en el sofá, mientras que los adultos se habían repartido las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Astrid había despertado por culpa de la sed. Se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Ruffnut que casi estaba encima de ella y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, antes de dirigirse a la ventana que estaba al lado del árbol, pues había comenzado a nevar.

Para cuando había terminado de beberse el agua, ya tenía compañía. Hiccup se había despertado también y decidió acompañarla.

— Estuvo increíble, ¿no crees? — comentó Astrid, demasiado bajo para no despertar a nadie.

— Sí, casi se acabó todo.

Se sonrieron levemente y no dijeron nada más. Disfrutaban de la vista que les estaba dando aquella nevada inocente, el silencio les resultaba bastante cómodo y hasta cierto punto cálido. No pasaba nada por la mente de ninguno, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin necesidad de conversar.

Hiccup se atrevió a mirarla, tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y la vio más hermosa que nunca. Astrid sintió su mirada sobre de ella, por lo que desvió su mirada del exterior para verlo a él, pero no solo a él. Descubrió otro muérdago más que les hacía compañía.

Hiccup notó que Astrid no lo miraba solo a él, por lo que buscó lo que seguramente estaba sobre su cabeza.

— Muérdago.

Astrid sonrió un poco apenada acomodándose su flequillo detrás de la oreja. Hiccup se rascó la nuca y ambos se giraron para quedar de frente.

Pero no hicieron nada más que abrazarse.

Contuvieron esas ganas de probar sus labios en aquel momento tan perfecto, nadie más que ellos iban a saberlo pero se contuvieron, pues Hiccup, luego de lo que había sucedido el día que asistieron a la plaza, decidió que su amistad era mucho más importante y tampoco estaba dispuesto a perderla si algo salía mal en un romance que quizás no era para ellos.

— Feliz navidad Hiccup.

— Feliz navidad Astrid.

Profundizaron más su abrazo, dejando que ese perfecto beso muriera entre sus brazos.

* * *

Creí que no lo lograría pero aquí estoy.

¡Feliz Navidad mis lectores vikingos!

El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a todos los que siguen el fic, mi pequeño regalo navideño con mucho amor :3

Recuerden que _**Risu-chan xD**_ los quiere y ama mucho *inserten mucho corazones aquí*

Coman mucho, bailen mucho, canten mucho, lean mucho, lo que sea que hagan en éste día.

Les mando un abrazo estilo Toothless con todo baba extra ^^

Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡mua!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **24-Diciembre-2016**


	5. 5: Espérame

_**Capítulo 5: Espérame**_

Tal como habían dicho, se encontraban viajando a Trompø a las seis de mañana, pues querían estar lo más temprano posible para aprovechar lo mejor posible el día. Hiccup maneja el auto, Astrid iba de copiloto, Stormfly iba mirando a la ventana ensimismada en su música y Toothless dormía, muy acurrucado en las piernas de ella.

No habían hablado del beso, ni aunque Hiccup, más de una vez, había insinuado el tema, lo estaban ignorando por completo, era un suceso que nunca pasó, a pesar de que no podían dejar de pensar en ellos, de hecho, Stormfly iba pensando en ese momento, sintiendo que los labios le cosquilleaban de nuevo. Le acariciaba con cariño y lentitud su melena obscura que a pesar de estar muy despeinada, era sumamente suave y sedoso.

— ¿Quieres emparedado? — ofreció Astrid sacando su pequeño refrigerio.

— ¿De qué es?

—Crema de avellanas.

—Seguro— dijo antes de abrir la boca y recibir el pedazo que Astrid le ofreció.

Sus padres también los acompañaban, ellos iban en una camioneta. Stoick conducía, Valka era el copiloto y los padres de Toothless, los de Stormfly y la mamá de Astrid se repartían en los demás lugares. Lo que había comenzado como un simple viaje de amigos se volvió uno increíblemente familiar.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, habían arribado a Trompø. Ya se habían bajado de los autos y comenzaban a colocarse sus chaquetas especiales para aquel clima tan frío de las montañas. Sin perder más tiempo, una vez Toothless había despertado por completo, se dirigieron a la recepción del lugar, rentaron una cabaña, donde los adultos fueron a instalarse y los chicos a registrarse para poder entrar a la zona de esquí.

— Muy bien, ¡hora de divertirse! — dijo sumamente entusiasmada Stormfly terminándose de acomodar los googles y sujetar los bastones.

Ya todos estaban listos, por lo que empezaron practicando un poco solo para recordar lo que años atrás habían aprendido. Más de una vez, sin excepción alguna, perdían el equilibrio pero no les tomó demasiado poder ponerse en colinas cada vez más altas y su objetivo era la más grande de todas.

Así que cuando ya habían ensayado lo suficiente, jugado en aumentar y disminuir la velocidad por fin tomaron el telesquí que los conducía a la cima más alta.

— Debemos ser cuidados— le comentó Stormfly a su acompañante, Astrid— tantos árboles podría significar una gran caída por los costados.

— ¿Lo dices porque es prácticamente la punta del árbol?

Storm hizo un puchero ante el comentario cargado de sarcasmo.

— Ojalá te caigas.

— Sabes que es más probable que te ocurra a ti.

Y mientras peleaban con sus miradas, Hiccup y Toothless también admiraban su alrededor, percatándose de que quizás se había vuelto más peligroso que la última vez, sin embargo, no le tomaron importancia y se prepararon para bajar.

Una vez los cuatro ya se encontraban juntos, empezaron a descender la colina, experimentando el terreno y terminar por acostumbrarse.

— Aquí será todo un desafío. — dijo Astrid reacomodándose los guantes—el lugar tienes muchos caminos, subidas bajadas y un peligroso acantilado.

Los cuatro gritaron con emoción listos para empezar de nuevo con la diversión.

—Bueno, y ya que estamos en la última colina, hipotéticamente, ya que tiene muchas, ¿por qué no apostamos?

Los tres voltearon a ver Stormfly interesados por ponerle un poco más de emoción a todo aquello. Así que no dijeron nada y esperaron a que continuara.

— Para cuando volvamos, ya serán las tres de la tarde—seguía hablando mientras veía su reloj— así que, el último que llegue hasta el quinto banderín, tendrá que pagar la comida, incluyendo la de nuestros padres.

Todos pusieron atención al lugar donde apuntaba, sería una carrera interesante, cansada pero sobre todo, emocionante. Para llegar al cuarto banderín debían pasar por al menos tres bajadas realmente empinadas que los impulsarían a subir al menos dos colinas que los llevaban a una descendida llena de velocidad, así hasta llegar al cuarto banderín que marcaba el final de subidas y bajadas y daba comienzo a la bajada más grande de todas, la cual, al parecer, no se encontraba disponible en ese momento, lo que significaba que su carrera constaba de recorrer toda la montaña.

—Muy bien, ya que será gratis, comencemos que ya creció mi apetito— respondió Astrid, tomando su lugar en lo que sería el punto de salida. Su lado competitivo había salido a la luz demasiado rápido.

—Pues entonces te veré en la meta— dijo Hiccup, acomodándose los guantes y los googles, seguido de Stormfly.

—Sigan hablando, sigan hablando— habló fuertemente Toothless tomando su lugar lleno de confianza. — Los veré en la meta.

— En sus marcas…—comenzó Astrid, haciendo que todos se acomodaran de golpe.

— ¿Listos? — dijo Stormfly.

— ¡Fuera! — gritaron todos justo al momento de salir disparados a tomar la primera bajada.

Hiccup tomó rápidamente la delantera seguido muy de cerca por Stormfly, quien no perdía de vista a Astrid, pues se había quedado hasta último lugar y sospechaba que tenía algo preparado, por lo que tomaría toda la ventaja que podía mientras seguía el último.

Toothless no dejaba de gritar emocionado ganando cada vez más velocidad hasta igual a Stormfly con quien empezó a competir hasta que llegaron a la primera subida que los obligó a hacer aún más uso de los bastones para poder subir sin problemas y empezar a prepararse para descender a una mayor velocidad.

Hiccup fue el primer en gritar con algo de susto, pues dio un pequeño salto al terminar de subir la colina, lo que alertó a los demás de prepararse para su caída que no fue gran problema para el líder de la carrera.

Tal como se veía y esperaban, su velocidad fue aún mayor para aquella bajada y fue cuando Astrid comenzó a actuar, aprovechándose de que Stormfly y Toothless iban centrados en ganarle al otro, lo que los hizo perder algo de velocidad. Hiccup comenzaba a cansarse y esperaba que la siguiente colina le diera la velocidad necesaria para salir victorioso, por lo que no perdía de vista su objetivo hasta que empezó a sentir compañía.

— ¡Te veo en la meta! — le gritó Astrid justo al momento de rebasarlo.

Oh Astrid, siempre sabía cómo competir, guardando sus energías para el momento final.

La última colina marcaba el final de la carrera, con aquella pronunciaba bajada que los obligaba a hacer más fuerza en las piernas para poder frenar justo en el cuarto banderín. Stormfly aprovechó aquello, se impulsó tanto como pudo y rebasó a Toothless justo en el momento en que Hiccup y Astrid aterrizaban de su salto y comenzaban a descender más veloz que antes, comenzando a pelearse el primer lugar, Stormfly buscaba alcanzarlos y Toothless apenas se había despegado del suelo, demasiado alto para su gusto, mucho más alto de lo que los demás habían alcanzado.

No controló bien la caída y sus esquís empezaron a tomar el control de sus pies.

Hiccup celebró su victoria un segundo antes de que Astrid se detuviera a su lado, bañándolo de nieve.

— Mira quien viene ahí, Toothless pagará, no podrá ganarle a Stormfly.

Ambos veían como sus amigos descendían velozmente, compartían una sonrisa hasta que empezaron a escuchar a Toothless gritar con algo de miedo, lo que los hizo poner atención a su amigo y a Stormfly a detenerse mucho antes de llegar a la meta.

— ¡No puedo parar! ¡No puedo parar!

— ¿Qué dice? — Astrid preguntó al aire, empezando a preocuparse por la peligrosa velocidad que estaba ganando al querer detenerse.

Stormfly empezó a subir, demasiado lento para su gusto, con intenciones de ayudar a Toothless, mientras que Hiccup y Astrid trataban de posicionarse frente al posible sitio donde llegaría para detenerlo como pudieran.

Sin embargo, Toothless tampoco podía controlar la dirección y estaba seguro de que ya se había lesionado el pulgar de su mano derecha al querer detenerse a la fuerza. Comenzó a gritar más cuando empezó a desviarse de la pista en un zigzag incontrolable.

— ¡Toothless! — gritó Stormfly justo cuando lo vio tomar la dirección al acantilado que rodeaba la montaña.

Se perdió entre los árboles junto a aquel grito que llenó de miedo a más de uno.

0-0-0-0

Los cuatro habían abandonado los esquís y avanzaban sin ellos hasta donde su amigo había caído, sin embargo, no podían ver nada desde su posición, había un bosque ahí y los árboles impedían ver nada, además de que Toothless llevaba la velocidad suficiente como para saltar suficientemente lejos.

— ¡Toothless! — gritó de nuevo Hiccup, con más fuerza que la vez anterior que sintió dolor en la garganta, pero él no respondía.

—Tranquila Stormfly, vamos a encontrarlo— dijo Astrid, al ver que no había respuesta y no podían hacer mucho desde su posición. — Hay que bajar.

— Tienes razón, pero alguien debe ir por ayuda.

Astrid vio a su mejor amiga con el rostro inundado de miedo y a punto de un colapso nervioso sin dejar de ver hacía donde había caído Toothless.

— Lo mejor es volver, vi una casilla de primeros auxilios más arriba y quién sabe qué tan lejos esté la siguiente. —Miró a Hiccup que ya se estaba preparando para bajar—Tú ve Storm, yo iré con Hiccup.

—Pero...

— Lo encontraremos, estás demasiado alterada para ir tú.

Hiccup se acercó a Storm, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo.

— Llévalo contigo, sonará cuando hayamos encontrado a Toothless.

Ya no pudo decir nada y solo asintió antes de verlos bajar y perderlos entre los árboles. Los únicos teléfonos que tenían señal eran los de Hiccup y Toothless, con mucho trabajo, salió de su estado de shock y empezó su misión. No le hablaría a ninguno de sus padres hasta que lo encontraran o ellos se contactaran primero.

0-0-0-0

En cuanto tocaron el suelo, su búsqueda inició, se alejaban un poco en busca de alguna señal que le indicara dónde pudo haber caído, pero no se alejaban lo suficiente como para perder lo que habían marcado como la ruta principal de búsqueda.

Hiccup gritaba, Astrid gritaba y así se turnaban para llamar a su amigo con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitía emitir el grito.

El acantilado no estaba tan profundo, empero, Toothless había saltado, llevando una buena velocidad como para haber caído demasiado lejos. Y aunque pudieron esperar la ayuda, les preocupaba demasiado su amigo, por lo que no les importó lo imprudentes que pudieron parecer al arriesgarse en ir a buscarlo, aceptarían las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Hiccup… ¡Hiccup es Toothless!

Efectivamente, se encontraba inconsciente recargado en un árbol, probablemente aquel en el que había aterrizado o chocado su caída, no tenía un esquí y los bastones seguían con él. Como pudieron, comenzaron a correr hasta legar a él, tocándolo levemente del pecho que subía y bajaba con lentitud, lo que los hizo sentir tranquilos a pesar de que no respondía al insiste llamado.

— Lo mejor es no moverlo— comentó Hiccup, viendo que su pierna izquierda no se veía muy bien, pero quería creer que se trataba solo por la posición en la que estaba, o por la ropa. — solo nos queda esperar a que vengan a buscarnos.

Los dos se acomodaron en el árbol, uno de cada lado de su amigo. Astrid verificó la hora y se dio cuenta de que su tiempo de búsqueda había sido más prolongado de lo que pensaba, al menos les tomó unos cuarenta minutos.

De hecho, no habían sido conscientes de que el anochecer ya había iniciado, lo que los hizo sentirse orgullosos de la decisión que habían tomado, era inviernos y el día duraba poco, por lo que no les sorprendió que durara aún menos en esa parte del país.

—Ya se tardó en volver, ¿no lo crees?

— Quizás quieren que estemos desaparecidos más tiempo para actuar— respondió Astrid deshaciéndose de los googles, seguida de Hiccup. Ya no había suficientes rayos solares para seguir usándolos.

— Me alegra estar contigo Astrid, si estuviera solo, probablemente ya hubiera perdido la calma.

— Aunque no estoy tranquila, ¿sabes? — Ambos rieron un poco— ya se tardó mucho, espero nos puedan encontrar pronto.

Suspiraron el mismo tiempo mientras esperaban en silencio. A pesar de que se sentían nerviosos por su situación, de verdad los ponía en calma el estar en la compañía del otro. Había sido un viaje bastante divertido, lo único malo era la forma en la que estaba terminando, pero en la mente de Hiccup solo pasaba la idea de que aquello se volviera algo sumamente entretenido de contar en el futuro, una aventura que se hizo más grande de lo que jamás pudieron imaginar.

—…Astrid— ella le respondió con un simple, "hmp" antes de dirigir su mirada a él. — ¿Es acaso eso un reflejo?

La rubia sonrió ampliamente cuando dirigió su vista al cielo, efectivamente era un reflejo, uno muy leve de la aurora boreal que pronto saldría en todo su esplendor. Quizás su espera no sería tan mala como parecía, pues la noche llegaría antes de que los encontraran y podrían disfrutar de aquello que iban a buscar.

— Por mí que se tarden otro rato más.

Hiccup comenzó a reír por el comentario de Astrid, quien lo acompañó a reírse.

— ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de cómo se hizo la aurora? — Siguió hablando cuando el reflejo desapareció— mi padre siempre me la contaba antes de dormir.

Hiccup simplemente la miraba, dejándola continuar. Claro que se sabía la leyenda, pero Astrid hablaba muy pocas veces de su padre, por lo que le pareció poco prudente decir que se la sabía perfectamente.

— Se dice que la valquiria más poderosa de Åsgard velaba por su guerrero sin descanso, y en una batalla, los Dioses, celosos, acabaron con la vida del guerrero, ocasionando que la valquiria rompiera en furia, desesperación y dolor, por lo que montada en su caballo, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas esperando así, acabar con la tierra de esas deidades, sin embargo, el escudo se rompió en miles de pedazos al anochecer, creando algo mágico y único. La primera de muchas auroras boreales.

Cuando terminó su relato, dirigió su mirada a Hiccup que la veía expectante, había sido quizás testigo de un momento de debilidad de Astrid, el único testigo de debilidad, pues su mamá se lo había dicho una vez, Astrid era frágil en su interior. La mamá de Astrid se lo había dicho también, ella se esconde en su apariencia ruda, pues a pesar de que sí lo era, no estaba hecha de piedra y el suceso de su padre la había marcado para siempre.

Se siguieron mirando, transmitiéndose más de lo que esperaban con esa mirada, especialmente Astrid, por primera vez, dejó que Hiccup viera más allá de lo que mostraba, lo dejó ver por medio de sus ojos con miedo de que descubriera lo que ella acaba de encontrar en su interior.

— ¿Y si mejor ya se besan?

— ¡Toothless! — gritaron al mismo tiempo, con emoción de verlo reaccionar y con nervios por verse descubiertos, aunque no estaban seguros exactamente en qué.

— Todo me duele… ¿Dónde está Stormfly?

— Fue por ayuda— respondió Hiccup levantándose, siendo imitado por Astrid— ¿Puedes moverte?

Su respuesta fue una queja que lo hizo llevar sus manos directo a su pierna izquierda, pues el simple intento de levantarse le había causado un dolor insoportable que no solo le hizo ver que la tenía rota, su dedo pulgar de la mano también estaba lesionado.

Sus amigos no hicieron nada, preferían no moverlo, no tenían idea de cómo ayudarlo, además de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo de su lesión, además del frío del lugar, sus músculos y todo estarían completamente fríos, haciendo que el dolor, ya difícil de soportar fueran aún más imposible de soportar.

— Tranquilo amigo, saldremos de esto.

Astrid se dio un golpe en la cabeza que llamó la atención de ambos.

— ¿Y tu teléfono Toothless?

— Ahora te lo doy.

Entre tantas cosas, se habían olvidado por completo de realizar la llamada al teléfono de Hiccup.

0-0-0-0

Un helicóptero de rescate había ido por ellos, pues al saber su posición, el estado en el que se encontraba Toothless, decidieron que era lo mejor y más rápido para los chicos que buscaban. Los primeros un subir fueron Astrid y Hiccup, se les dificultó un poco subir por la escalera inestable, pero los árboles les ayudaban a que todo fuera más sencillo, Storm los esperaba arriba.

A Toothless los inmovilizaron en una camilla, que a pesar de que les costó mucho trabajo poder elevarlo hasta el helicóptero, todo salió bien. No era la primera vez que debían hacer un rescate de ese tipo, y luego de regañar al par de imprudentes por haberse internado al sitio en busca de su amigo, les dieron las gracias por hacer que le rescate fuera más fácil y rápido.

Stormfly rompió en llanto al verlo en la camilla, con collarín, la pierna inmovilizada y uno que otro rasguño menor en el rostro. Toothless la abrazó como pudo y disfrutó de tenerla tan cerca.

Y durante el pequeño traslado, los cuatro disfrutaron de la mejor vista que pudieron tener de la aurora boreal. Era un espectáculo precioso en el que a Astrid no le importó y se recargó en el hombro de Hiccup, quien correspondió con un abrazo, mientras Stormfly y Toothless no soltaban la mano del otro, aferrados como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Los llevaron fuera de la zona de esquiar, donde sus padres ya los esperaban, más preocupados que molestos, después de todo no podían estarlo, la situación era más de preocupar que de regañar y los padres de Toothless estaban más que agradecidos con los chicos por no haber abandonado a su hijo. El viaje terminó en el hospital más cercano de donde vivían.

— Al menos no me pasó nada en la cara.

Stormfly lo golpeó en el hombro ante el comentario tan vanidoso de Toothless.

— ¡Oye! Ya se te pegó el complejo Astrid.

— ¡Hey! — fue el turno de Astrid de quejarse.

Los cuatro estaban en la habitación de hospital, en la última hora para las visitas. Así que ya no demoraron mucho, por lo que Hiccup y Astrid fueron los primeros es salir, dejándolos solos para que se despidieran como quisieran, claro, todo eso diciéndoles de frente para ponerlos nerviosos.

— Creo que quien quiere despedir bien de alguien es Hiccup, ¿los viste en el helicóptero?

— ¡Claro Storm! Hasta el piloto los vio.

Sonrieron por sus amigos.

— Entonces me voy, tus padres no han de tardar en subir y no creo que poder estar más tiempo.

— Seguro… y gracias, por todo.

Stormfly sonrió levemente antes de depositarle un beso en la mejilla y salir de ahí, dejando a Toothless con la más grande sonrisa que pudo hacer.

* * *

Espero que éste capítulo sí esté bien, el anterior tenía cursiva por donde sea Dx pero buano.

¡Ya vamos a la mitad! Tal como les dije, no es la gran historia, pero es algo ligero para terminar e iniciar el año, porque éste es el último capítulo del año :D

Espero que les esté gustando mucho y no se olviden de dar like a mi página de FB (Risu-chan), donde les aviso de cada actualización así como les doy datos curiosos de cómo celebran éstas fechas en Noruega :D

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **30-Diciembre-2016**


	6. 6: Sostenme

_**Capítulo 6: Sostenme**_

— Muy bien, ahora todos abran su papelito sin que nadie lo vea.

Todos obedecieron a Fishlegs sin más, se habían reunido esa tarde solo para saber a quién le darían el último regalo del año en aquel intercambio un tanto tramposo, pues Stormfly había repartido los papelitos "al azar" y nadie puso pero alguno, principalmente porque ya sabían la razón, querían que Hiccup y Astrid intercambiaran regalos entre sí en el último día del año., por lo que solo les quedaba el día siguiente para hacer las compras.

— ¿Condiciones? — Toothless hizo la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de muchos.

— El regalo debe tener como mínimo, el valor de cincuenta coronas*

— ¡De acuerdo! —dijeron todos como cerrando el pacto de aquel intercambio, continuando con su reunión a base de películas de terror.

0-0-0-0

Para el día siguiente, Stormfly y Astrid se encontraban en el centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para cerrar el año. Y a decir verdad, ninguna de las dos estaba segura de qué iba a comprar, pues a las dos les había tocado _ese_ chico, pues Stormfly no solo había hecho un poco de trampa con Hiccup, también lo había hecho con Toothless, consiguiendo así ser las afortunadas de darle el regalo final del año al chico que no podían dejar de pensar.

— Oye... Storm, no quisiera pero debo hablar de esto contigo, me empiezo a sentir desesperada si no lo saco de mi cabeza de una buena vez.

Su amiga sonrió ampliamente, anticipándose a lo que le diría a continuación mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa para hombres.

— Hiccup…— suspiró—no puedo dejar de pensar en Hiccup, creo que siento algo…raro.

— Estás enamorada, punto. ¿Alguna duda?

Su respuesta fue una mueca de molestia pretendiendo mirara detenidamente una camiseta verde oscuro de manga larga. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a algo así, pero a pesar de que le parecía bastante molesto decir en voz alta aquello que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de suprimir durante tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que se hizo fuerte desde que todos empezaron a hacerle saber lo que ignoraba por placer, se estaba sintiendo mejor, pero no disminuía su sentir.

— Vamos As, no es tan malo, todo apunta a que eres correspondida— continuó hablando mirando a su alrededor, estando cada vez más segura de que ropa no sería el regalo de Toothless. — Además se trata de Hiccup, no hay nada qué temer.

— No lo sé, insisto que lo que menos quiero es perder nuestra amistad.

A Stormfly le hubiera encantado tener a Ruffnut con ella para que viera la terquedad de Astrid en vivo. Sería una jornada larga, encontrando el regalo perfecto, escuchando como se contradecía Astrid ante lo que acabara de decir y ella tratando de hacerla abrir los ojos ante su más grande y perfecto amor secreto. Empero, lo disfrutaría mucho, pues hacía mucho que no salía a solas con Astrid y aunque Hiccup fuera abarcar el noventa por ciento de su conversación, el otro diez por ciento sería todo lo demás.

0-0-0-0

— Sentémonos un momento, aún no me acostumbro a las muletas.

Hiccup ayudó a su amigo a acomodarse en la banca que habían encontrado en el centro comercial. Tomó sus muletas y las colocó a un lado para que no se cayeran y no les estorbaran de ningún modo. Ya llevaban alrededor de media hora caminando en busca del regalo perfecto, y a pesar del tiempo, no habían recorrido demasiado, pues tal como lo había afirmado Toothless, aún no se acostumbraba a las muletas, llevaba escasos tres días con ellas y era la primera vez que las utilizaba en una jornada larga caminando.

Hiccup se había ofrecido a comprar el regalo en su lugar, pero se negó rotundamente a ello, ya que quería ser él quien personalmente eligiera el regalo de Stormfly, además de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué darle, quería que fuera perfecto y sumamente especial, pero por más que lo pensaba no se le venía nada a la mente que cumpliría con tan altos estándares para la mujer perfecta.

— No ha salido muy bien.

— Y solo nos queda hoy, esto es culpa de Fishlegs— ambos suspiraron— sigo en blanco sobre qué regalarle a Astrid.

— Bésala y ya, será el regalo de su vida.

El castaño lo miró con reproche antes de soltarle un puñetazo en el hombro.

— Estás muy insistente con el tema desde que te conté el incidente.

Toothless comenzó a reírse burlonamente, causando que Hiccup se sintiera molesto, o al menos pretendiera estarlo. Esa risa burlona le causaba nerviosismo más que cualquier cosa.

— Te mueres por hacerlo, ella no puso objeciones. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

— ¿Es enserio?

Fue el turno de Toothless para golpearlo en el hombro. No podía haber chico más inseguro en el mundo que Hiccup Haddock, él solo se rechazaba sin siquiera proponérselo a Astrid y eso le resultaba intolerable. Para Hiccup, Astrid ya le había dejado en claro que no sentía nada por él, pero eso no se lo tragaba Toothless, sí, le había dicho que olvidaran el tema del casi beso, ¿y qué? Eso no decía nada, incluso él había evitado el tema con Stormfly y eso que ellos sí se habían besado.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando de golpe el tema. Stormfly era otra cosa, ahora solo le importaba Astrid y Hiccup, nadie más, y el regalo, claro está.

— Olvídalo, sigamos avanzando.

Se levantó con la ayuda de Hiccup y se dirigieron al elevador. Su siguiente objetivo era la segunda planta, pues si no mal recordaban, era donde casi siempre iban sus amigas, y alguna razón debía existir. El mejor momento para averiguarlo era ese, esperando poder hallar lo que buscaban.

Mientras, Hiccup ya tenía claro el regalo de Astrid, al menos el primero, el que le iba a dar le tocara ella o no, estaba casi listo, le faltaban unos cuanto detalles pero era cuestión de un par de horas. Al principio creyó que no sería necesario comprar uno extra, pero las condiciones del intercambio lo obligaban a hacerlo, además de que la idea de entregárselo frente a todos no le agradó del todo, sería al final de todo, pasara lo que pasara.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y para sorpresa de ambos, a la distancia divisaron a un par de chicas demasiado familiares, comiendo helado mientras veían algo con mucho interés en una tienda de música. Astrid y Stormfly estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaron, y se sintieron tontos con ello. Habían ido al mismo centro comercial que frecuentan ellas, era casi obvio que las verían, pero esa no era la razón que los hizo sentir los más tontos del mundo, la razón fue que sabían la hora en la que irían y habían ido a la misma hora.

Par de tontos.

Sin embargo, Toothless aprovechó la situación que se le presentaba. Uno, investigaría a como pudiera qué le gustaría a Stormfly que le regalaran y dos, le ayudaría a Hiccup.

— Vamos a saludar.

— ¡Toothless espera!

0-0-0-0

— Estoy segura que Toothless tiene todos los discos— comentaba casi atravesando el vidrio, mirando detenidamente el último disco de la banda favorita del chico. — ¿No habrá alguna edición especial o algo así?

— ¿Por qué no mejor entramos?

Stormfly la miró, descubriendo que algo pasaba, justo en ese momento por la mente de su mejor amiga. Apenas había comido algo del helado mientras ella casi se lo terminaba. Dio otra cuchara a su helado y la metió con rudeza en su boca, así un par de veces hasta que se ganó la atención de Astrid con un gesto de duda y una media sonrisa, probando también el helado, solo que con más delicadeza.

— Ya dilo. Te escucho, pero hazlo ya.

Astrid comió otra cuchara, demasiado llena de helado que sintió como bajaba por su esófago, haciéndola toser un poco. También por eso no quería hablar del tema con Stormfly, pues en menos tiempo del que creyó ya sentía esas palabras atoradas en su garganta, luchando por salir y que todos lo que estuvieran de compras en ese momento escucharan lo que tenía por decir, lo que por fin se había atrevido a confesarse a sí misma.

Aunque no es que no lo supiera, en realidad no quería admitirlo por las mismas razones de siempre, pero tantos años junto a Hiccup habían conseguido algo mucho más profundo de lo que se podía imaginar.

— Bueno, yo…—se aclaró la garganta logrando que Stormfly abriera un poco más los ojos, ansiosa de escuchar lo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo. — ¿Debo hacerlo?

— Sabes que quieres hacerlo, no soportas ser la única metida en ese embrollo.

Suspiró con cansancio tomando otra cuchara de helado igual de la grande que la anterior, solo que ya no lo sintió igual.

— No sé si _enamorada_ sea la palabra pero… — hizo una pausa solo para hacerse consciente de lo que acaba de decir y de lo que seguía, — pero, me gusta Hiccup.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Storm!

— ¡Vamos! No es tan difícil, dilo bien, hablaste entre dientes y muy bajo, quiero escucharlo fuerte y claro.

Se acomodó el flequillo y relajó los hombros.

— ¡Dije que Hiccup me gusta!

— ¡Hola chicas!

Incluso Stormfly perdió el color del rostro al escuchar la voz de Toothless, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Astrid tenía los ojos tan abiertos que bien pudieron salirse de su rostro. Con lentitud voltearon a su espalda para ver que los chicos estaban a unos pasos de ellas, lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlas hablar. Astrid sintió que sus manos sudaban pero supo disimular muy bien su sorpresa, como si la hubieran encontrado en la escena del crimen con la evidencia entre sus manos.

Miró a Hiccup de una manera que ni ella supo cómo interpretar. La había escuchado, ¡oh Dioses!, estaba segura que la había escuchado, lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que sus palabras no fueran confundidas. El ambiente se había vuelto demasiado complicado para ella.

— ¡Chicos! — respondió Stormfly, sabiendo que Astrid procesaba el momento. — ¿En busca de su regalo?

— ¡Exactamente!, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ensimismados en su conversación con algo de sarcasmo. Hiccup y Astrid no dejaban de mirarse. Hiccup comprendía que algo pasaba, el rostro de ella estaba trastornado, lo veía diferente y no entendía el por qué ni cómo es que lo miraba, pero sentía que algo andaba mal. Astrid no sabía qué sentir o hacer, sentía que su alma había sido descubierta por la persona que menos quería, porque no estaba lista para ello.

Sin decir nada, desviando su mirada se dio la vuelta y avanzó en dirección contraria, sosteniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria el vaso de su helado. Buscaría el regalo en otra parte y de ser necesario, fuera de ahí.

Hiccup la miró alejarse y Stormfly y Toothless lo miraban a él.

Podrían jurar que algo se rompió dentro de Hiccup.

0-0-0-0

Otra reunión más, en el último día del año, los mismo invitados de navidad pero en casa de Stormfly, con el pavo con manzanas al horno terminando su cocción, la chimenea encendida desde la llegada de todos y champagne listo para el brindis de media noche. Una reunión meramente familiar porque sí, ellos consideraban esa compañía familia a pesar de que solo los Haddock y Jorgenson compartieran lazos de sangre.

Los adultos no alcanzaban a comprender el por qué sus hijos insistían en realizar tal cosa como el último regalo del año, después de todo, no era una costumbre Noruega, pero ellos la habían adoptado así y a pesar de los años, no la abandonaban.

— La cena está casi lista— anunció Stormfly saliendo de la cocina, yendo directamente a la sala, donde estaban todos. —Tendremos una hora para cenar y el fin del año lega, así que… ¡Comience la entrega del último regalo! ¿Quién inicia?

— ¡Yo! Mi regalo es el mejor de todos—dijo Tuffnut prácticamente saltando de su lugar y tomando la caja negra con manchas amarillas que estaba en la mesa del centro. Iniciando a hablar diplomáticamente. —Mi regalo, es para ¡Ingerman Fishlegs!

Todos, incluyendo los adultos, aplaudieron al momento en que Fishlegs se levantó y se acercó a su amigo, se dieron un abrazo que Tuff exageró y al momento abrió la caja, sin tener cuidado con la envoltura y descubriendo una figura de acción.

— ¡La edición especial del capitán marino! — los aplausos se volvieron a escuchar junto a algunos gritos que compartían la emoción de Fishlegs. — Gracias Tuff…ahora es mi turno, a mí me tocó ¡Snotlout!

— Snotlout, Snotlout ¡oi, oi, oi! — gritaba mientras se acercaba a su amigo del otro lado de la sala. De igual modo se dieron un abrazo, uno muy rápido que incomodó a Snotlout y procedió a abrir la envoltura. — ¡Una caña! ¿De pesca?

— Así es— inició con emoción la explicación de tal artefacto que había conseguido por internet. — No una cualquiera, es retráctil y más resistente que cualquier otra, podrías pescar una ballena con eso.

Aun dudoso, empezó a abrir la caja que portaba el artefacto, lo desdobló un poco, presionó un botón y la magia se dio. Los aplausos se dieron ese momento, pues quienes no tenían ni idea acerca de la pesca marina, especialmente la deportiva, podría ver que se trataba de una excelente caña.

— No puedo esperar a probarla… ¡Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi! — Gritó de nuevo con su regalo en lo alto— Mi regalo es para Ruffnut.

La gemela se levantó y fue directo a abrazarlo, mientras todos aplaudían. Snotlout disfrutó tanto del abrazo que deseó durará para siempre.

— ¡Ya puedes soltarme! — lastima para él que ella no lo vio así y prácticamente le arrebató al regalo, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que tomar su lugar nuevamente. — Vamos a ver… ¡oh! Éste disco ya lo tengo.

Más de uno se rio y Stormfly agradeció el haber descartado el disco. Snotlout se levantó y le quitó el disco de las manos para abrirlo y mostrarle lo novedoso.

— ¡Pero no autografiado por el vocalista!

— Así es preciosa.

— A mí me tocó mi hermano— continuó luego de haberle dado un buen golpe en el estómago que lo tomó por sorpresa. — Así que ven aquí.

Todos aplaudieron cuando los gemelos se abrazaron, o al menos eso pareció, pues compartieron una palmaditas rápidas en la espalda y apenas se rozaron. Ruff entregó el regalo y regreso a su asiento.

— ¡Un casco vikingo! — todos aplaudieron porque si había alguien que amara a los vikingos más que nada era Tuffnut.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? — Preguntó Fishlegs dirigiéndose a los que faltaban—el círculo se cerró con ellos.

—Entonces lo reabriré— dijo Stormfly tomando su regalo y dirigiéndose al lugar de Toothless, al otro lado de sala junto a Hiccup—Toma, mi regalo es para ti.

El chico se estiró los brazos y no dudó ni un momento para abrazarla, ganándose una bulla que lo hizo sonrojar y a Stormfly tensarse tanto que bien pudo parecer robot. Al parecer, nadie había olvidado el incidente del muérdago en navidad.

— Ojalá te guste.

Sin esperar más, rompió la envoltura, encontrándose con una caja de zapatos que abrió sin chistar, topándose con unos tenis, eran de la marca que siempre usaba pero un tanto peculiares que lo hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja.

El derecho negro, el izquierdo rojo.

— Serán los primeros que use en cuánto pueda caminar. Gracias. — todos aplaudieron y Stormfly estaba por retomar su asiento cuando Toothless la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él en otro abrazo. — ¡Mi regalo es para ti!

De nada sirvió su grito, pues la bulla comenzó de nuevo a pesar de la aclaración. Storm recibió sonriente el paquete que le entregaba y comenzó a abrirlo sin moverse de ahí.

— Una chaqueta de cuero.

— Ya sabes, para cuando por fin tengas tu Harley.

Stormfly sonrió aún más poniéndosela enseguida, mostrando que le quedaba mucho mejor de lo que Toothless había imaginado. Retomó su lugar, y todos sabían perfectamente quién seguía, eran los únicos que faltaban y Stormfly estaba orgullosa de ello, por lo que palmeó con fuerza la espalda de su amiga, haciéndola que se pusiera de pie y tomará el obsequio.

— ¿Qué esperas Hiccup? ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Ambos quedaron en medio de la sala, sintiendo toda la atención sobre ellos y entendiendo bien cómo se habían sentido sus amigos en navidad, claro que para ellos no era la gran cosa en comparación con un beso.

— Tu último regalo del año—ofreció Astrid sonriendo amigablemente.

—El último del año—repitió Hiccup haciendo entrega también del suyo y abrazándose al momento.

Todos aplaudían hasta que Toothless comenzó la misma bulla que lo abochornó a él. Compartió mirada con Stormfly. Aquello no se detendría hasta verlos como querían. Nerviosos, aunque solo Hiccup lo mostraba, abrieron sus regalos. El regalo de Hiccup era la saga de _"Luz y oscuridad"_ completa, que traía una versión ilustrada por el mismo autor, su autor favorito haciendo un _re-telling_ de las leyendas de vikingos que tanto escuchaba de niño, comenzando con su favorita.

— Wow, Astrid, esto es increíble. ¡Gracias!

Le respondió con una sonrisa terminando de desenvolver el suyo. A pesar de que a simple vista parecía simple por ser muy pequeño. Más de uno expresó sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba. Incluso Astrid se quedó boquiabierta mientras sostenía la cadenita de la que colgaba un pequeño diamante azul con forma de luna.

— Hiccup…esto, ¡vaya! — Trataba de formar palabra sin dejar de admirar el collar— ¡Muchas gracias! Es precioso.

Los aplausos se dieron de nuevo y la cena dio inicio al fin.

0-0-0-0

Luego de los abrazos, el brindis y los buenos deseos, todos salieron al patio de enfrente a esperar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que daban la bienvenida al nuevo año, con esperanzas de que fuera mucho mejor que el anterior.

Astrid estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta para unirse al resto cuando Hiccup la tomó por la muñeca.

—Espera, vayamos al patio trasero por favor.

Sin poner objeción, asintió y se dejó guiar al jardín bañado en nieve, sin ser soltada de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hiccup sonrió. Astrid iba directo al grano siempre, así que no la hizo esperar más y sacó de su chaqueta el retrato que había preparado para ella, llevaba un simple moño rojo que dejaba completamente libre el rostro sonriente de Astrid en una escala de grises que bien pudo ser una fotografía en blanco y negro.

— Es hermoso Hiccup, ¿pero por qué no me diste éste solamente?

— ¿Acaso no quieres el collar?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Lo traes?

Se buscó entre sus bolsillos y lo sacó con cuidado entregándoselo en seguida. Hiccup lo tomó y sin miedo se puso a la espalda de Astrid para podérselo poner.

— Tú te mereces todo Astrid. Todo.

La chica sonrió justo cuando el show de fuegos artificiales dio comienzo. Se miraron un momento antes de fijar su mirada al cielo y disfrutar de los colores que explotaban aquí y allá. Astrid miró a Hiccup sonreír al cielo, viendo como su rostro era iluminado por los colores. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y no tuvo ni idea de cuando su cuerpo empezó a avanzar solo, terminando con la distancia que los separaba.

Estirándose un poco, le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Hiccup se sorprendió y la miró.

— Gracias, por siempre dármelo todo.

Hiccup asintió, pensando en lo material.

Astrid le sonrió, pensando en todo lo demás.

* * *

*Coronas: es la moneda de Noruega y según investigué, 50 coronas convertidas a moneda mexicana, son alrededor de 120 pesos.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Bienvenidos al primer capítulo del año, espero que les haya gustado mucho o por lo menos disfrutado un poco.

¡Espero seguir leyéndolos!

Se despide su amiga, _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **02-Enero-2017**


	7. 7: Acéptame

_**Capítulo 7: Acéptame.**_

— De verdad te lo agradezco As, fuiste la única que me quiso ayudar.

— No seas mentiroso Toothless, en realidad fui tu única opción.

—Eso es culpa de Hiccup.

Astrid simplemente rodó los ojos mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y encendía el auto. Su amigo tenía cita con el médico y tal cual había dicho, ella había sido su única opción o al menos así se lo hizo ver, pues la intención de Toothless era distinta, Stormfly estaba libre y ambos tenían las mejores intenciones de ayudar, ese sería su último plan, en el cual ni siquiera iban a intervenir directamente. Lo harían por medio de una charla cualquiera en la que terminarían diciéndoles algo increíble que los haría reaccionar.

Solo que aún no sabían que era ese algo increíble.

Improvisarían, ambos y Toothless ya sabía cómo hacerlo y con ello tendría que hacer algo que no quería, pero que al final le terminaría siendo de gran ayuda, solo esperaba no exponerse demasiado.

Dejó que el camino de ida fuera de lo más común, escuchando la radio y conversando de cosas irrelevantes hasta que llegaron al hospital. Fue atendido y le dieron que aún le quedaban cuatro meses para que le quitaran la férula. Si nada que decir, salió al encuentro con Astrid que lo esperaba justo donde la había dejado.

Suspiró sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de él, pero ya era tiempo, para ambos y por ello debía sacrificar un poco su orgullo, si es que así le podía llamar, sinceramente no tenía un término para aquello que iba a sacrificar, solo lo haría, aunque ya llevaba tiempo pensándolo y aquello solo era la excusa perfecta para dejarlo salir sin más rodeos, ni engaños a sí mismo.

Subieron al auto y se prepararon a regresar a casa de Astrid, pues ahí se encontrarían con los demás por última vez antes de que regresaran a la universidad, al menos con los demás, ya que ellos cuatro era un punto muy aparte.

— Stormfly me dijo que pasáramos por bebidas.

— Claro.

Eso solo significaba que debía distraerla más tiempo, por lo que era hora de iniciar.

— Oye…Astrid, ¿puedo hablar de algo contigo?

Cambió la velocidad antes de verlo de reojo para seguir con su atención en el camino y acceder con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Le resultó raro que la eligiera a ella en vez de a Hiccup, pero no cuestionó nada y simplemente lo escucharía, debía de ser algo en lo que ella podía ayudarlo más.

—Bueno, no sé cómo empezar— dijo con cuidado, escogiendo las palabras— pero es que no le puede pedir ayuda a Hiccup, no me lo tomes a mal.

— Al grano Toothless, ¿qué tienes?

El chico respiró hondo, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de responder. Sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho y estaba casi seguro que Astrid también lo escuchaba palpitar rápidamente y con mucha fuerza.

— Es… creo que… me gusta Stormfly— Astrid tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír— y bueno, tú la conoces mucho mejor que yo y eres la única que puede ayudarme, Hiccup ni siquiera sabe cómo decirte que le gustas, así que él no sirve.

Fue el turno de Toothless de apretar los labios, había soltando una doble bomba, para sí mismo y la más importante para Astrid, quien fijó aún más la vista al camino con lo último que le dijo. Tendría que seguir insistiendo, pero al menos ya había dado el golpe principal.

— Pues, deberías decirle a Storm y no ser como dices que es Hiccup.

— ¿Verdad que debería decirte que te quiere?

Soltó una risa nerviosa para verlo rápidamente y seguir en el camino antes de cambiar de nuevo la velocidad. Toothless le hacía más difícil el aconsejarlo o decirle lo que sea, pero debía disimular, no quería quedar ella al aire con sus sentimientos, a menos que aun recuerde lo que dijo en el centro comercial. O quizás…

— ¿Esta conversación es sobre Stormfly o Hiccup?

— Stormfly.

Toothless sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Claro que era sobre Storm, sin embargo, eso solo era la excusa perfecta para muchas cosas.

0-0-0-0

— ¿De verdad no me vas a dejar de molestar?

Era la tercera vez que Hiccup le preguntaba lo mismo a Stormfly, quien desde muy temprano había ido a su casa y no lo dejaba ni un solo momento, hablando sobre el muérdago que desperdició y cada que él intentaba molestarla con el beso que se dieron Toothless y ella, le hacía ver que no se arrepentía, lanzando las bombas sobre que estaba perdiendo a Astrid.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto Storm? No te estoy entendiendo.

— A que te des cuenta de cuanto le gustas a Astrid.

Hiccup sintió una rara sensación, una ilusión a su pobre corazón debilitado. De hecho, Stormfly le estaba dando alas que él mismo había cortado en año nuevo por el bien de sí mismo, pero sobre todo, el bien de su amistad con Astrid, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo menos esa perfecta amistad.

La miró con reproche como sonreía alegremente, casi con inocencia si no la conociera. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, quedaban dos horas para ir a casa de Astrid, dos horas para seguir soportándola.

— Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Nada, — Stormfly no dejaba de jugar con él cada que sonreía— solo que te des cuenta de que ambos se están dejando ir sabiendo la fuerza del sentimiento que viven por el otro.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es tiempo de irme.

Hiccup cambió su rostro a uno un tanto molesto viéndola salir de su habitación.

— Escucha, no te estoy pidiendo que des el primer paso porque deben hacerlo ambos— giró la perilla y abrió la puerta lista para salir—solo que dejes de tener miedo, que confíes en ti. Si te dice que no, nada va a cambiar y eso lo sabes mejor que yo.

El cerrar de la puerta rompió el silencio de la habitación. Hiccup no desviaba la mirada de donde había salido su amiga, recordando esa vez que casi se besan mientras esperaban a que las galletas estuvieran listas. Nada había cambiado.

Stormfly bajaba las escaleras mientras escribía un mensaje de texto, espera el momento adecuado. Hiccup no era tonto, sabía que lo notaría, por lo que en cuanto llegó al último escalón, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Stormfly!

— Dime— respondió con la misma sonrisa que había estado molestando a Hiccup.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

0-0-0-0

Ya todos se encontraban en la mesa, luego de que la mamá de Astrid les diera su espacio al irse a su habitación justo al llegar del trabajo, claro que antes le invitaron un par de rebanadas de pizza que de igual forma decidió comer en su habitación.

Escuchaban el disco que Ruffnut había recibido en el intercambio haciendo que Snotlout se sintiera dichoso y el mejor del mundo, casi como si ella ya lo hubiera aceptado.

— ¿Ya vieron que van a adelantar el baile? — comentó Fishlegs mientras tomaba otro pedazo de la pizza de peperoni con champiñones.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Ruffnut con la boca llena.

— No estoy seguro, pero será el último día de las vacaciones de la universidad nacional.

— Yo entro antes, así que no creo ir— respondió Tuffnut, bañando de salsa su pizza.

— ¿Será en viernes? — cuestionó Astrid.

— Al parecer será en sábado.

— Debieron esperar a Febrero, como siempre hacen.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos? Yo ya tengo a quién invitar—comentó Snotlout guiñándole el ojo a Ruffnut, recibiendo una gesto de disgusto de regreso.

— Podemos ir sin parejas, ya lo hemos hecho antes— dijo Toothless.

—Pero éste año debe ser diferente— dijo Stormfly con diplomacia, ganándose la atención de todos— debemos ir con pareja. ¿Verdad Hiccup?

— C-claro.

Todos empezaron a discutir las ventajas y desventajas de hacer aquello. Armando una discusión tal que ni cuenta se dieron de cuando la música dejó de sonar, ya nadie la escuchaba. Era el baile del año, cupo limitado y evento exclusivo de Oslo y a ellos les encantaba, siempre había una temática diferente y con ello, el premio al mejor vestido quien se llevaba una buena cantidad del dinero recaudado por verse mejor que todo los demás, el resto del dinero se iba a la caridad, haciendo que la vida para los que menos tienen sea mucho mejor.

0-0-0-0

Al anochecer, los cuatro de siempre habían decidido salir a caminar a disfrutar de la nieve, la belleza natural que inundaba su ciudad. Tenían ganas de tomar algo caliente por lo que se dirigían a su cafetería favorita.

Sim embargo, el ambiente no era el mismo, pues no iban conversando nadie con nadie. Iban sumidos en el silencio de sus pensamientos, la conversación que habían tenido en la tarde no dejaba de atormentarlos en ese preciso momento, especialmente a Toothless.

Stormfly simplemente no decía nada creyendo que aquel silencio era solo parte de Hiccup y Astrid y que Toothless solo lo fomentaba con intenciones de que su conversación diera los frutos que esperaban. Pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo, ya que su conversación con Hiccup la había hecho sentir que lo que sentía por Toothless había crecido en cuestión de horas lo que bien pudo ser en cosa de meses o incluso años.

No solo Toothless había dado en el blanco, Astrid también, había sido un arma de doble filo.

— Stormfly— dijo fuerte y claro Toothless en la orilla contraria de donde se encontraba la aludida, obligando a todos a detenerse. — necesito decirte algo.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron un tanto sorprendidos a la expectativa de lo que seguiría. Pero quien más sorprendida estaba era Storm, pues esa forma en la que le habló la hizo sentir algo y no estaba segura qué. Quizás se trataba de su sexto sentido femenino que todo el mundo juraba, tienen las féminas.

— Sí…

— Aquí y ahora— no la dejó continuar ni mucho menos moverse, quería que sus amigos fueran testigo de aquello, bueno o malo, no quería que estuvieran solos y debía hacerlo antes de que el valor se esfumara. —pero prométeme que si no es lo que espero, todo seguirá igual.

Stormfly sonrió levemente.

— Lo prometo.

—Y ustedes dos— Hiccup y Astrid asintieron— prometan que actuaran como debe ser.

Ambos volvieron a asentir comprendiendo mejor que Stormfly la situación.

— Yo…— pasó saliva pesadamente, — Stormfly…eres un chica increíble, divertida, inteligente, con un carácter difícil pero, que acepto al igual que lo demás, defectos, virtudes, talentos, torpezas. Todo, en verdad todo.

La miró a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, recibiendo una sonrisa que adoraba. El corazón de Stormfly bien se pudo haber detenido. Siempre lo supo, siempre fue él y nadie más. Se sentía estúpida por haber estado en una relación tan tóxica con Dave, no fue feliz.

Se le hizo estúpido haber evitado todo lo que sentía por Toothless al intentar enamorarse inútilmente de un chico controlador, que solo era bien parecido, y Toothless era mucho más que bien parecido, él era el destinado a ella, quien le daba la luz a su vida, especialmente en ese tiempo que quiso creer quería a Dave. Toothless respiró de nuevo, era el momento para decirlo. Iba a abrir los labios cuando otros se lo impidieron.

Stormfly lo besó.

Hiccup y Astrid se quedaron en shock, no creyendo lo que veían. Y Toothless tampoco, por lo que tardó un poco antes de corresponder ese segundo beso mucho más perfecto que el primero.

— Hablas mucho.

Toothless sonrió antes de abrazarse a ella como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

Sus amigos sonrieron mientras se escabullían, debían dejarles un momento a solas. Por fin, después de tanto habían confesado su amor.

— Me siento muy feliz por ello.

—Lo mismo digo Astrid.

No dejaban de sonreír en su camino a la cafetería, donde los esperarían listos para molestarlos como nunca lo habían hecho.

— Eso me recuerda algo. —Astrid lo miró un poco confusa y curiosa. — Yo le aposté a Stormfly.

Astrid no le respondió más que con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Había perdido la apuesta, ¿su amiga no se pudo contener y ser igual de obstinada con sus sentimientos?

Estaba a merced de Hiccup.

* * *

Creí que no lo lograría xD los siguientes dos capítulos son un poco especiales :D

Espero seguir leyéndolos

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **10-Enero-2017**


	8. 8: Háblame

_**Capítulo 8: Háblame**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez ante el incesante sonido de la alarma de su móvil, aunque no le estaría siendo tan complicado el levantarse de no ser porque la noche anterior se había dormido hasta muy tarde hablando con Hiccup acerca de la apuesta en la que no estaba de acuerdo, pero los argumentos de su amigo eran totalmente válidos y Toothless no fue de ayuda una vez que llegaron al lugar, luego de esa rara confesión de Storm.

Estiró el brazo para apagar el ruido que ya la había cansado, bien podría quedarse durmiendo una o dos horas más pero su mamá le había pedido su ayuda en algunas cosas de la casa que debían estar listas para el medio día si quería ver a Stormfly todo lo que restara de éste.

Aun recostada comenzó a estirarse y bostezar largo y tendido para desperezarse y no quedarse más tiempo del que debía, enredada entre tantas cobijas en esa mañana tan fría como el invierno lo dictaba. En cuanto se levantó se dirigió enseguida al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara con el agua helada que terminó por despertarla completamente. Se miró en el espejo para cepillarse con los dedos su flequillo que era el único que andaba sin control por su melena rubia. Sonrió a su reflejo recordando la noche anterior.

Hiccup y ella ya llevaban unos quince minutos o más, disfrutando de sus bebidas calientes, se habían abstenido de pedir algún aperitivo para poder esperar a sus amigos, que por causa de Toothless, no podía avanzar tan rápido. De hecho, les parecía un tanto gracioso como es que Toothless luchó por el equilibrio cuando Stormfly lo besó.

— Te prometo que no seré rudo contigo Astrid.

—Pues meditándolo mejor, no estoy tan segura de que tú hayas ganado— se defendió antes de probar una de las galletas que les regaló la cafetería junto a sus bebidas.

— My lady…Stormfly lo besó, no hay mayor forma de declaración que esa.

— ¿Un beso?

Su conversación fue interrumpida a la llegada de lo que estaba claro, la nueva pareja. Astrid cambió de lugar y tomó el que estaba junto a Hiccup para dejar muy juntos a sus amigos, no sin antes ayudar a que Toothless se pudiera acomodar, ya que Stormfly debía tomar el asiento de la pared, al igual que el castaño.

— Necesitamos su ayuda chicos, — inició Hiccup, logrando que Astrid se cruzara de brazos negando con la cabeza. — ¿Quién se confesó primero?

La nueva pareja sonrió algo apenada, pues aunque fueran sus mejores amigos, no dejaban de sentir esa sensación de nervios y timidez, un poco irónico teniendo en cuenta sus personalidades.

— Intenté ser yo, pero seamos sinceros, — respondió Toothless— Storm fue más rápida.

Terminaba de lavar sus platos del desayuno aun sin creerse nada, en verdad había perdido la apuesta y se lo haría pagar a Stormfly por dejarse llevar tan pronto por su impulso amoroso. Realmente esperaba que Hiccup no la fuera a obligar a nada que le desagradara. Estaba segura que no sería así en lo absoluto, pero no estaba muy feliz con su derrota.

Salió de la cocina y comenzó finalmente con lo que debía hacer. Tenía alrededor de tres horas para terminar y así mismo, para pensar, pues la conversación que tuvo con Hiccup no solamente fue acerca de la apuesta, también hablaban de sus amigos, y eso fue lo que la hizo pensar en ellos, en lo que sentía por Hiccup.

Se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente. Stormfly había hecho lo que ella no se atrevía y quería hacer, a pesar de esa especie de miedo que sentía, luego de ver a Toothless y Stormfly, también quería decir lo que sentía, arriesgarse a convertir su amistad algo mucho más increíble, después de todo, ¿quién dice que tu mejor amigo no puede ser también tu novio?

— No te distraigas Astrid— se dijo dándose unas pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas.

Sabía que quería a Hiccup demasiado, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse, ¿desde cuándo? Llevaba conociéndolo lo suficiente.

— Bien, lo acepto, perdí, ¿estás feliz? — le había dicho antes de dormir, luego de llevar bastante tiempo pegada al teléfono, sabiendo que no había ya nada que pudiera hacerla ganar.

Hiccup comenzó a reír del otro lado de la línea.

— Claro, — Astrid percibió que sonreía cuando respondió—por cierto, ¿irás al baile?

— No estoy segura, seguirá haciendo demasiado frío para vestidos.

— Si cambias de opinión, ¿te gustaría tener una pareja?

Astrid sonrió sin saber lo nervioso que Hiccup se encontraba metido entre las sábanas. Una invitación un tanto indirecta que Astrid no comprendió así.

— Apoyo más la idea de ir como siempre vamos.

Hiccup sonrió amargamente.

— Yo igual, ir en pareja no suena tan bien.

Astrid se desilusionó.

— Depende de con quién vayas— habló ocultando el hecho de que se había ilusionado— yo me sentiría cómoda yendo con un chico inteligente de ojos lindos. — terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior, la descripción de Hiccup que se guardaba.

La sonrisa amarga del castaño se ensanchó más, no alcanzando a comprender aquellas palabras.

— Te lo mereces, ya te lo he dicho, te mereces todo—Astrid se sintió rechazada— si yo fuera con alguien…no, mejor olvídalo.

Siguieron con una charla que no tenía ni comienzo ni final, pues cambiaban de tema a cada momento y no era nada relevante

Pensó mejor en el baile al que no tenía muchas ganas de ir como una oportunidad, ¿y si le pedía a Hiccup ser su pareja? Y de esa manera aprovechar para decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Stormfly sería su coartada perfecta.

0-0-0-0

Esa salida casual con Stormfly se volvió una reunión de chicas improvisada, ya que durante el camino se toparon con Ruffnut y Meivi, o como Ruff le decía, Meatlug, una compañera de Fishlegs bastante tímida como para formar parte de sus reuniones de siempre.

Comieron juntas en una pizzería a la que no habían ido, después de todo, no llevaba mucho tiempo en el centro comercial y les pareció bastante buena, además de contar con precios bastante accesibles.

— Lentos, pero conozco a otros aún más lentos que ustedes— respondió Ruffnut ante la noticia de que Stormfly y Toothless ya eran pareja oficial. — congenian muy bien como para que algo salga mal, y conozco a otros que congenian aún más.

— Ya entendí la indirecta.

— ¡Astrid! Te invitaré un helado por eso, es la primera vez que entiendes una indirecta.

Stormfly se empezó a reír escandalosamente, seguida de Ruffnut y de una modo más discreto Meivi, pues la cara de Astrid era indescriptible, demostrando una vez más que en eso del amor era una despistada total.

— Alguien te lo iba a decir tarde o temprano.

—Gracias Stormfly.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que irán en pareja? — Ruffnut regresó la atención a Stormfly.

— Así es, pero igual iremos con ustedes, y espero que te nos unas Meivi.

— Claro, me gusta el baile.

Astrid suspiró viendo a sus amigas.

— Ni se te ocurra— atacó Stormfly azotando su rebanada de pizza sobre el plato— dijiste que invitarías a Hiccup.

Sintió la presión de sus amigas, porque incluso Meivi no la dejaba de ver. Recargó su cabeza en una mano, dijo que probablemente lo invitaría, más no que lo haría. Se odiaba por ser tan cambiante, pero sinceramente no tenía tantas ganas de ir, sentía que todo estaba cambiando entre sus amigos y claro que era así, ya había una pareja en el grupo y quien sabe quién más se esté cuestionando el invitar a alguien, sin contar a Snotlout. No sería una noche como las de siempre, y definitivamente seguía haciendo mucho frío como para vestidos, pero eso no era una excusa.

— Hiccup tampoco tiene ganas de ir.

Las miradas recriminatorias cambiaron a unas de incertidumbre.

— Hablé con él acerca del baile, no tiene intenciones de invitarme y no creo que quiera ser mi pareja, sin embargo, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Stormfly le aventó una servilleta echa bola para terminar con el tema.

Sí lo invitaría.

Sí la invitaría.

Hiccup no podía negarse a hacerlo y no es que hubiera alguien obligándolo o diciéndole que lo haga y tenía el arma perfecta para hacerla ir, tal como había dicho Toothless, empero, no quería que le diera el sí solo porque se lo debía, quería que lo hiciera por gusto.

— Sabes que te dirá que sí, además, — señaló su pierna con la muleta— es ridículo que yo sin poder bailar vaya a asistir y tú no y si hay alguien a quien le pediría que bailara con Storm, es a ti. Tampoco quiero que ella se la pase sentada por mi culpa, por favor ve.

—Ya te dije que sí y ya dije que la invitaré, pero sigo creyendo que es mejor ir sin parejas.

— Ella te quiere a ti.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza y se levantó se lugar para ir a la cocina, no sin antes gritar de dolor por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza con la muleta de su amigo, dando inició a una pelea en la que le arrebató la otra muleta para regresar el golpe.

0-0-0-0

A pesar de las promesas, las noches pasaban y ninguno se hablaba, pero siempre se decían a sí mismos, claro que haré la invitación, claro que llamaré, claro que lo haré, lo haré, lo haré y lo haré. Siempre lo mismo y ya estaban a un día del baile, todo el mundo hablaba de éste e incluso ya salía el comercial en televisión, anunciando la temática de ese año, un baile de máscaras.

El móvil de Astrid sonó, interrumpiendo la película que veía acurrucada en su cama. No tuvo la molestia de siquiera revisar el remitente, ya sabía de quien se trataba, pues no había en que no le marcara a recordarle lo mismo, a recordarle que no hacía nada por invitar a Hiccup, tanto que ni siquiera había hablado con él. Las únicas veces en que conversaban eran en el chat en grupo, por lo que definitivamente, la conversación nunca tomaba el rumbo que debía, a pesar de que se hablaba del baile casi siempre.

— ¡No lo invites! Ya me cansé de que no hagas nada, ¡nada! Pero no importa, ya abrirás los ojos cuando él se fije en alguien más—le hablaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera tenía el móvil cerca de la oreja— pero de que vas a ese baile, ¡vas! Y ni se te ocurra ponerme peros, ¿no tienes vestido? Yo te presto, ya compré tu boleto porque ya no quedaba casi ninguno.

— Cálmate un poco Storm.

— ¡No me voy a calmar! ¿Qué acaso no dices que no le temes a nada, que eres la mujer más ruda de todas? Definitivamente no lo estás siendo ahora, me sorprende tu indecisión e inseguridad— suspiró cansada— No estás siendo tú Astrid, y Hiccup no esperará por siempre, entraremos pronto a la universidad, y recuerda que hay cierta chica que ya se le confesó, si comete el mismo error que yo, estoy segura que no terminará igual.

Astrid se levantó sin saber qué responder, ese ataque de cólera de su amiga le había movido más cosas de las que pudo hacer nadie y le había pegado en su orgullo.

— Piénsalo bien As, y si dime si necesitas un vestido.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Para esto me hiciste venir?

— Hubiera ido a tu casa, pero aún no puedo caminar.

Hiccup le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de aceptar el boleto que le estaba dando, según él, el último que había. Estaba decidido a no ir, pero ahora se sentía obligado, además de que Toothless no le dejaba de insistir en que debía bailar con Stormfly una vez en la noche.

— Voy a ir, pero no tenías que hacer esto.

— Claro que sí, si no lo hubiera hecho, se iban a terminar y entonces sí no habría forma de llevarte, bueno, de que nos lleves.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de desagrado como respuesta, entendiendo el plan que lo involucaraba.

— No puedo conducir, ayúdame a que mi cita sea perfecta.

— No soy tu chofer.

— Vete ya a preparar tu traje, pasas por mí a las 7.

0-0-0-0

Mientras secaba su cabello sin tener la más remota idea de cómo acomodarlo, viendo de vez en vez el vestido que pronto tendría que usar mientras seguía en su bata de baño, encerrada en el baño, no dejaba de pensar en lo patética que se sentía, en lo tan fuera de lugar que se encontraba, en lo tan cobarde que se había vuelto.

Quedaba solo dos días para volver a la rutina universitaria de siempre en donde podría perder a Hiccup, tal como se lo había dicho Stormfly, empero, no culpaba a nadie más que a sí misma por no poder mostrarse como siempre al tener que hablar de sus sentimientos.

— Solo espero poder regresar temprano.

Dejó que la tela roja se desplazara por su piel, la ajustó cerrando el cierre del costado y acomodándolo debidamente. La tela era un poco brillosa pero, tratándose de un baile de noche, luciría muy bien. Era un corte sencillo, dos tirantes gruesos que formaban parte de un escote circular y una espalda un atando destapada siendo adornada por algunos listones que se entrecruzaban, era largo con una abertura en la pierna derecha, unos tacones plata cerrados y optó por dejarse la trenza de siempre, ya que sería más fácil esconder los listones que sostendrían su antifaz.

Miró su reloj una vez lista, dentro del abrigo más largo y caliente que tenía, así como guantes y un par de suéteres más que escondió bajo su gran abrigo. Estaba segura que pasaría frío, mucho frío, durante el camino, de hecho, ya empezaba a sentir el frío en su habitación, bien pudo meterse en las cobijas pero el reloj ya marcaban las siete con treinta, y como si de una invocación se hubiera tratado, el timbre sonó, seguido del grito de su mamá avisándole que ya la esperaban.

Bajó a toda prisa para toparse con Hiccup en el umbral de su puerta, con un abrigo bastante grande que podría brindarle calor a alguien con tan solo verlo, sin quitarle la elegancia del traje que portaba que hizo que Astrid se quedara un poco helada de la impresión.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Claro— respondió dándole su mano para que la escoltara al auto, una vez había acortado la distancia que los separaba.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y se miraron un momento en el que Hiccup noto que Astrid llevaba un poco más de maquillaje al que acostumbra, o más bien, se había maquillado. Astrid notó que el rostro de Hiccup estaba recién afeitado y sintió una necesidad de tocarlo.

— Creí que no ibas a ir.

— Stormfly me hizo cambiar de opinión.

— Podemos divertimos juntos.

— Así parece.

Ambos se brindaron una sonrisa genuina, mientras Stormfly y Toothless que los miraban desde el auto, se miraron entre sí compartiendo una gesto de reproche y disgusto, pues ni así eran capaces de pedirse que fueran pareja.

Se subieron al auto, Hiccup conduciendo, Astrid de copiloto. El transcurso a donde sería el baile era de lo más corto, el tiempo suficiente para pensar cuales serían las palabras que le dirían al otro, pues si no lo hacían esa noche, nunca lo harían.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado C:

Los quiere su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **17-Enero-2017**


	9. 9: Enamórame

_**Capítulo 9: Enamórame**_

Tal como se esperaba, el salón lucía elegante desde el exterior, el lugar era suficientemente grande para alojar a por lo menos, tres mil personas sin que estuvieran encimadas una de otra, exigiendo tener su espacio propio para respirar, además, era el pase seguro para no congelarse dentro de aquel lugar tan perfecto que bien podría tratarse de un castillo.

Luego de dar vueltas en el estacionamiento alrededor de media hora, encontraron un lugar donde dejar el auto. Hiccup y Toothless, como los caballeros que son, escoltaron a sus parejas, sin embargo, Hiccup y Astrid no se veían como pareja. La rubia, discretamente miró a Hiccup, apreciándolo como nunca lo habría hecho, deseando estar en el lugar que estaba Stormfly, con Hiccup, obviamente.

Podría jurar que lo sentía tenso bajo su agarre, pero no lo expresaba abiertamente en su rostro. Sería una noche un tanto larga mientras discutía consigo misma por decir o no lo que sentía atorado en su garganta. Hiccup pretendía no darse cuenta de que era observado, y luchó como un loco por evitar mirar también, especialmente porque aun seguía embelesado con la vista que tuvo al momento de ir por ella.

— ¡Chicos!

El castaño agradeció haberse encontrado con Ruffnut y los demás, pero no agradeció tanto que se haya terminado el contacto tan cercano que tenía con Astrid cuando la escoltaba, eso podría hacerlo toda la noche.

— ¿Ruffnut?

— ¿Qué? Yo también puedo usar vestidos Astrid. — ella solo levantó las manos, declarándose inocente— y ustedes, cuarteto lento, acaban de romper la primer regla, es una baile de máscaras, se supone que no deberían saber quién es quién.

— Los chicos están del otro lado—comentó Meivi señalando lo que en ese momento resultó obvio, una entrada para chicos y otra para chicas. —También están Hook y los gemelos Belch.

—Toothless, ¿no viste el mensaje de mi hermano? — el chico empezó a sacar su móvil para revisarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue empujado junto con Hiccup a donde se supone debían llegar—Olvídalo, dense prisa y encuéntrenos dentro, ¿vieron los vestidos de ellas o los antifaces?

— No—dijo Hiccup queriendo poner atención al de Astrid.

—Perfecto. Nos veremos dentro.

0-0-0-0

Stormfly parecía una niña pequeña que miraba por primera vez tantas luces y flores en un solo sitio. Había música clásica de fondo, que le daba el toque perfecto a todo aquello. Hombres y mujeres se encontraban de lado y lado, esperando el momento para abrir el baile con la chica misteriosa que más atrajera su atención, claro, eso siempre y cuando no llevaran ya pareja, por lo que Hiccup estaba que se moría de los nervios, desde su lugar no podía mirar a Astrid y para su desgracia, había suficientes vestidos rojos como para guiarse por ello.

Toothless era el más relajado de todos, después de todo no podría bailar y apenas había podido escoltar Stormfly hasta donde se habían separado, en realidad, ella lo había escoltado a él, lo único que le preocupaba era que no fuera a encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, pues no soportaría toda la noche con las muletas, y sería imposible no ser reconocido con esos metales bajo sus axilas.

Snotlout era el más ansioso de todos, pues a diferencia de Hook, los gemelos y Tuffnut, él ya tenía su chica ideal para bailar, porque debía ser muy rápido para conseguirlo y confiaba en que no sería reconocido tan fácilmente, pues se había asegurado de que no lo viera ni por foto.

Todos portaban sus máscaras, unas más extravagantes que otras, algunas tan sencillas que bien pudieron ser hechas por un preescolar y otras tan elaboradas que lucían mejor que las parecían costar miles de coronas.

— ¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros! Como alcalde les doy la más cordial bienvenida, bienvenidos, bienvenidos— una ola de aplausos interrumpió tantos "bienvenidos" y llevó la atención a un solo punto, donde la banda estaba lista para tocar— como es costumbre, daremos comienzo con el baile tradicional, ¡Caballeros! Elijan con inteligencia a su compañera desconocida, y demos inicio.

Empezaron a moverse todos, algunas chicas eran las que tomaban la iniciativa en buscar a su caballero, y cualquiera podría decir que Stormfly fue la primera en atreverse a romper con el código de los hombres invitan, marcando a Toothless como suyo al besarlo, al momento en que se percató que una chica había puesto el ojo en él.

Snotlout llegó pronto con Ruffnut, quien dudó de quién se trataba por un momento y pretendió no saberlo, específicamente, porque negaba que sintiera algo por aquel presumido Jorgenson.

Astrid, por su parte, no se había movido de su sitio buscando a alguien en particular, temiendo haber olvidado cómo era el traje de Hiccup, después de todo podía ser muy engañoso debajo de aquel saco. Justo cuando se había decidido a buscarlo desde otro lugar, alguien tocó su hombro con delicadeza, haciéndola voltearse. Al principio lo dudó, pues aquel antifaz gris que cubría hasta la mitad de la frente, con unos detalles pequeños de líneas aparentemente sin orden, lo podría ocultar perfectamente bien, sin embargo, esos ojos verdes los reconocería donde fuera, además de su cortesía.

— ¿Me concede la primer pieza de la noche, _My Lady_? — con una reverencia mientras le brindaba su mano derecha, su tono de voz galante, haciéndola sonreír.

— _My Lord._

La llevó hasta el centro de la pista, y a pesar de la gran multitud, Toothless y Stormfly no los perdían de vista. De igual modo, no todos se estaban uniendo a quienes bailarían, algunos solo se habían hecho a un lado, otros solo habían buscado a la persona con la que venían para ver desde el mejor lugar como bailarían todos.

Las luces se apagaron, para que solo las que alumbraban la pista se encendieran, dejando un ambiente semi-iluminado que potenciaba el romanticismo como nunca. Haciendo que Astrid agradeciera el vestido rojo y el antifaz blanco, algún rubor podría ser fácilmente ocultado por como jugaban los colores en su rostro.

La música comenzó. Astrid y Hiccup se dejaron vencer por sus emociones en una mirada que podría leerle lo más profundo del alma del otro. La tomaba de la cintura con fuerza y delicadeza, acercándolo a él lo más que podía, dejando sus rostros tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Olvidaron que había cientos de personas a su alrededor y disfrutaron ese momento de silencio acompañado por la música.

Hiccup ignoró pro completo que sus ojos podrían ser vistos, ignoró por completo que Astrid lo estuviera viendo, ignoró su miedo que al mismo tiempo lo estaba conteniendo de hacer lo que pasaba por su mente al no dejar de ver los labios de Astrid, quien instintivamente los apretó un poco, empezando a sentir necesidad de probar los de su compañero de baile, de quitar su sed por conocer aquellos labios que deseaban lo mismo que ella.

Dieron una vuelta que solo sirvió para que Hiccup la acercara más él, para que ella empezara a relajarse ante la tensión que su deseo le estaba infringiendo. Se acercaron más, rozando peligrosamente sus narices, comenzando a sentir un picor en los labios que pedía a gritos ser sanado por el otro, una sensación de necesidad que sabían no había nacido en ese instante. Hiccup se mordió los labios, comenzando a dudar.

— Hiccup…— susurró Astrid, con un cariño palpable en su tono—quiero hacerlo, pero me da miedo. Dioses, de verdad quiero besarte.

Respondió con una sonrisa. Si había algo que le fascinaba de Astrid, era definitivamente que no se andaba con rodeos.

— A mí también me asusta…es tan perfecto que no quiero arruinarlo.

— Eso sería imposible— regresó su vista a los ojos esmeralda— nunca has arruinado nada.

— No quiero perderte Astrid, de ninguna manera.

De nuevo se miraron con apego, dando una vuelta que les regresó un poco de distancia. La canción no duraba mucho, por lo que sin quererlo, se alejaron mientras aplaudían, sin dejar de mirarse, de sentirse, de tenerse, de quererse.

Toothless meneó la cabeza sabiendo lo que aquello había significado. Stormfly seguía aplaudiendo con su cara llena de disgusto total. Mientras los veían buscar entre la multitud, seguramente a ellos. Su lentitud les molestaba más cualquier otra cosa.

—Al menos ya avanzaron.

—Por favor Toothless.

—Vamos Storm, te aseguro que para ésta noche, ya habrá pasado algo.

0-0-0-0

Los cuatro estaban sentados sumergidos en una conversación poco profunda y entendible, a causa de la música y del ruido de más conversaciones a su alrededor. Comentaban sus candidatos para el premio del mejor antifaz, mejores bailarines y sobre las parejas con las que se encontraban sus amigos, así como ponían en duda lo que de verdad sentía Ruffnut por el primo de Hiccup, pues era obvio que solo pretendía no saber de quién se trataba, porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para confundirlo.

En eso se encontraban cuando un chico se acercó a espaldas de Stormfly, tomándola de la cintura con suma delicadeza que causó un nerviosismo de disgusto en la chica. Se volteó enseguida para toparse con un antifaz café bastante sencillo que solo cubría la mitad del rostro que le causó un desagrado aún mayor.

— Lo mejor de la noche es el momento de ahora.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera evitar seguir con aquel contacto descaradamente cercano, sintió la presión sobre sus labios con tal desesperación y posesión que la hizo sentir temerosa, llenarse de furia y luchar con todas sus fuerzas por deshacerse de Dave.

Incluso Toothless se había quedado en estado de shock, nadie se esperaba que aquel sujeto estuviera ahí y que aun después de todo lo ocurrido se atrevería a molestar de nueva cuenta a Storm. El brazo derecho de Toothless comenzó a temblar a causa la rabia y fue en ese instante que agradeció tener las muletas, pues al estar al lado de ella, aunque sentado, tomó una de las muletas y la dirigió a la cabeza del chico, buena puntería o suerte, pero no le había rozado ni un cabello a su novia y la soltó sin chistar solo para recibir un puñetazo de Stormfly que fulminó el momento. Hiccup se había adelantado en tomar a Astrid por la cintura, antes de aquello se hiciera aún más grande y llamara a atención total de aquel baile.

Dave no sabía si agarrarse la cabeza, la mejilla o recoger la máscara que inevitablemente había caído al suelo. Stormfly lo miraba con asco mientras se limpiaba la boca, sin importarle que comenzara a mancharse de su labial color vino.

— Te lo advertí— dijo Toothless, con ese tono de voz que había usado la última vez, aun luchando con la ira. Ya se había levantado, sujetando con más fuerza de la necesaria las muletas— si te acercabas de nuevo a ella, te iba a destrozar.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo.

Stormfly puso su mano sobre el pecho de su novio para evitar que hiciera lo que estaba pensando. Se acercó a Dave, tomó sus brazos y lo hizo que la rodeara nuevamente de la cintura, dejando tanto a Toothless como a Hiccup, Astrid y hasta el mismo Dave, con una incertidumbre tal que Toothless incluso dudó.

Sin embargo, Dave se aprovechó de aquello, sujetándola con más fuerza de la que había usado antes, empezando a besarla del cuello. Toothless estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando Stormfly gritó con desesperación, ganándose la atención de un guardia que pasaba por ahí. Nada había sido por coincidencia, Stormfly lo vio y se las ideó.

— ¡Suéltame! — vociferó alejándose de él y refugiándose en Toothless.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— Éste tipo se quiere aprovechar de mi novia.

El guardia no preguntó más, lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a sacar de ahí, forcejando en el camino donde otro guardia más lo ayudó. La apariencia de Stormfly había ayudado, una que otra chica que vio todo no solo le aplaudió la ocurrencia, sino que le decían al guardia que Dave era un total acosador.

— Stormfly— Toothless seguía algo plasmado, a pesar de haber terminado siendo partícipe del acto — Estás loca.

— Cállate y bésame— ni le dio tiempo de acomodarse, pues se abalanzó contra él con desesperación, queriendo borrar la sensación de tener a Dave sobre ella.

Hiccup y Astrid, bien pudieron tener la boca abierta por la situación. No sabían si reírse, preocuparse o ir en busca de Dave a que pagara por aquello. De hecho, tal era su impresión que no se habían percatado que Hiccup aun sostenía a Astrid, claro que ya no con fuerza ni con intenciones de retenerla, más bien, se había convertido en un abrazo suave, del que se dieron cuenta en cuanto Stormfly les hizo una seña de que saldría de ahí con Toothless.

—Lo siento.

— Descuida Hiccup.

— ¿Recorremos el lugar?

Simplemente asintió ante la petición y con cierta timidez, tomó el brazo que le estaba ofreciendo para caminar. El lugar era increíblemente grande, mucho más de lo que pensaban, y definitivamente, el segundo piso estaba sumido en calma, a pesar de la música, casi no había nadie, a excepción de una que otra pareja que buscaba un poco de privacidad. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón que les daba la vista perfecta de la planta baja y el ventanal gigantesco que bien pudo ser confundido por un mural de la noche.

— Me he divertido bastante. — Hiccup miró sonreír a Astrid al terminar de decirle aquello, dejándola terminar. — Y a decir verdad, no me arrepiento de haber venido, y eso que no iba a asistir.

— ¿Por qué no?

La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa que lo dejó exactamente igual.

— No estoy lista para regresar a la rutina— optó por cambiar un poco el tema. —me gusta la universidad, pero para éste punto de la carrera, empiezo a aburrirme de hacer lo mismo cada día.

— No tiene por qué ser así, ¿por qué no intentas algo nuevo?

— Par éste momento es difícil intentar cosas nuevas, y no quiero estar atrapada en el aburrimiento de profesores que no saben impartir su lección.

— Suenas bastante frustrada.

Ambos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa.

— Puedo ayudarte con eso, Astrid— la chica sonrió aún más— yo también ya me cansé de la rutina.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la oscuridad en la que se sumergieron, pues a pesar de que había un poco de luz en la planta baja, no era la suficiente para iluminar su lugar, apenas podían diferenciarse, a pesar de la distancia.

— Es momento, damas y caballeros, de descubrir a quien los acompaña.

A través de la oscuridad, ambos percibieron que de nuevo compartían una sonrisa. El cello y el piano comenzaron a tocar, una melodía un poco lenta que de a poco tomaba fuerza, al igual que comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más.

— ¿Lista para conocerme, My Lady?

— Eso debería cuestionar yo, My Lord.

Con delicadeza, tomaron el antifaz del otro, lo fueron quitando con lentitud y algo de torpeza, en el vano intento por pasar desapercibido el hecho de que no encontraban el pequeño resorte que mantenía en su lugar su máscara. Las dejaron de lado, en el balcón donde se habían recargado hace unos pocos segundos atrás. Se bridaron una sonrisa más pequeña, se miraron, comprendiendo que estaban tan ceca como cuando bailaron, pues la poca luz que alcanzaba a iluminarlos, era suficiente para distinguir el rostro del otro.

Astrid suspiró lo más silencioso que pudo, Hiccup dirigió su mirada a los labios de ella.

— Hiccup…— escuchó su nombre en un susurro que lo estremeció, y por primera vez, a pesar del miedo no se detuvo.

Astrid deslizó sus manos por el pecho del castaño, queriendo detenerlo, pero en lugar de eso, dejó que sus manos actuaran por ella, llegando hasta los hombros. Entreabrió los labios, sintiendo esa peligrosa necesidad de ceder a lo que tanto quería, a lo que Hiccup estaba dejándose llevar.

— Déjame ser yo quien cambie esa rutina— le susurró en sus labios, rozándolos en el acto— Astrid… estoy loco por ti.

Ella sonrió rápidamente, respirando profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Hiccup. Se detuvieron allí, distinguiendo el nerviosismo que los abrumaba a ambos.

Y se besaron.

Al principio fue tímido, torpe, pero esa sonrisa que compartieron en pleno beso, los hizo sentirse más seguros y se besaron como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hicieron. Él la tomó por la cintura, ella lo abrazó por el cuello, profundizaron ese contacto tan perfecto que les hizo saber que era más que correspondidos y que habían sido unos completos idiotas al pensar lo contrario.

La luz regresó y con ello se detuvieron, mirándose directo a los ojos, sabiendo que ya nada sería como antes, todo sería perfecto.

* * *

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Su amiga _**Risu-chan xD** _

**23-Enero-2017**


	10. 10: Sígueme

_**Capítulo 10: Epílogo**_

 _ **Sígueme**_

Astrid fue la primera en salir de su clase, nada extraño ni diferente, después de todo, era la única de su grupo que contaba con actividades fuera de las de la universidad y ese día en específico, tenía una competencia, por lo que el tiempo estaba aún más contado para llegar a tiempo, tal era la situación que horas atrás, en lugar de tomar el almuerzo, había cambiado su ropa por la del equipo y se había ido a entrenar a donde ni los profesores la siguieran.

Luego de correr a toda velocidad, llegó al campo donde escuchó gritar al público. La competencia había iniciado, el frío ya no era molestia, después de todo estaban en primavera y era más soportable, especialmente cuando había entrado en calor. Vio cómo iban las puntuaciones y se preparó, luego de su compañera, seguiría ella.

—Me pones los nervios de punta Astrid.

— Lo siento entrenador, pero le dije que lo lograría.

Tomó el lugar que le correspondía, calculó la distancia, la velocidad del viento y tensó el arco. Respiró profundo casi al tiempo que todo se quedaba sumido en el silencio. Soltó la flecha y dio justo en el centro. Sonrió victoriosa y por fin buscó entre las gradas a sus amigos, Stormfly, Toothless y a su ahora novio, Hiccup.

0-0-0-0

— Solo porque tus tiros fueron muy buenos, voy a invitar yo.

— Gracias Toothless.

Stormfly y Toothless se adelantaron al auto de Hiccup, discutiendo quién conduciría, después de todo Stormfly recién había conseguido su permiso para conducir, pero aún le faltaba práctica, razón por la que Toothless no siempre estaba de acuerdo en que ella condujera, claro que eso no se lo decía.

Así como Hiccup y Astrid, aquella noche luego del baile, no estaban tan seguros de decirles lo que habían pasado cuando las luces se apagaron, pero no hacía falta que dijeran algo para que todos se dieran cuenta de que algo había sucedido. Aunque todo se fue por la borda cuando vieron llegar a Ruffnut y Snotlout tomados de la mano.

— ¿Qué? No era ningún secreto que me gustara Ruff.

Tuffnut lloró como bebé por lo mucho que había crecido su hermana, pero lloró más aun cuando ésta lo golpeó por exagerado. Tardaron bastante para dejar de molestar a la gemela, pues había ocultado muy bien lo que sentía por Jorgenson.

Astrid, seguía viendo como empezaron a acelerar el paso al auto, iba a comentar algo al ver como corrían Stormfly y Toothless, ya que él, a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo sin la férula, no se cuidaba como el doctor se lo había recomendado. Hiccup se interpuso en su camino y la besó con fervor, siendo correspondido casi al instante.

— Eso fue por ganar.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? — respondió con una sonrisa por el hecho de que Hiccup estaba usando su usual frase.

— Y esto…— la besó de nuevo, tomándolo por las mejillas— por todo lo demás.

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron el camino de sus amigos.

Haber iniciado aquella relación había sido lo mejor que les había sucedido, pues no todos tiene la fortuna que ellos, un mejor amigo y amiga, novio, novia, confidentes, compañeros, consejeros, bueno, todo aquello que los hacía tan felices y que no necesitaran nada de nadie más.

¿Hace falta decir que el momento más bochornoso de su relación fue cuando sus padres se juntaron con sus amigos para celebrar el comienzo de su noviazgo?

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Así termina éste humilde fic, lleno de drama, romance, cursilería para terminar y empezar el año jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho o por lo menos los haya entretenido.

Ojalá nos leamos muy pronto C:

¡No se olviden de seguir soñando!

Los quiere su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: También me pueden encontrar en mi página de FB como Risu-chan

 **26-Enero-2017**


End file.
